


Life After Shikon

by MamaMakoShark



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMakoShark/pseuds/MamaMakoShark
Summary: Life had once been filled with drama, adventure, action, suspense, teenage romance.. and now... now Kagome has to learn how to walk through life without any of it.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 29
Kudos: 80





	1. Miko

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading fan fiction for decades now, and I used to post GW fiction once upon a teenage year. I’ve not written in years, and never written Inuyasha before. It’s one of my favorite fandoms so I hope I do it some justice. Enjoy!

Life was not a fairytale.    
  
She’d had more than her share of adventure, more than any one normal person experienced in a lifetime. Now she had to adjust to normality. Real life was quiet. Real life was boring. Real life was depressing.    
  
There were many times she nearly convinced herself it was all a dream. She had simply had a mental smorgasbord of epic dreams and nightmares. A dashing hero, a villainous plot, action, adventure, romance... well, not real romance. Inuyasha and she had never really been romantic. But all the other elements of A Hero’s Journey were there. Whenever she found herself doubting the validity of her memories she would run to seclusion and undress to see her scar. Though it had healed well, the scar where the jewel had been ripped from her flesh would, could, always prove her story was real. Her adventure was real.    
  
And her life now sucked.

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


Kagome had given up on ever going back. When the well first spat her back in her time she had tried desperately to get back. She threw herself down the well every hour the first day and only stopped when she had sprained her ankle so badly Souta had to carry her out. Everyday thereafter she had climbed halfway down her rope ladder before falling to the hard bottom of the well. She would emerge, sometimes hours later, with her eyes swollen and throat raw from sobbing. Afterward she would quietly push her dinner around her plate, the food holding no appeal, before excusing herself to study. 

Throwing herself into schoolwork was an easy way to avoid thinking about all her pain. Her grades improved immensely as her relationships with others suffered.    
Slowly, she was invited out less. She realized that if she didn’t change, if she didn’t try to move on, she was going to end up alone. So she tried. She put on a fake smile and she talked a little more and at first it was hard, but eventually she started to almost feel like herself again. Her fake smile became real, conversation flowed easily, and she felt better. Not completely, but it was a start.    
  


Sleep seemed hard to come by ever since her return. She'd find herself awake only three or four hours after going to sleep, feeling completely rested, on the nights she actually managed sleep at all. It was bizarre. As if her body had simply started rejecting the idea of sleep all together. Kagome assumed it had to do with her depression and decided it would work itself out eventually.    
  


She still tried the well once a week. She still cried at the bottom, sitting on the dense earth, fingers clenched and heart throbbing. And slowly once a week turned to once a month.   
  


One day, almost a year later, Kagome decided to train. The realization that, if the well did let her pass through, she was grossly out of shape and out of practice, led her to join the track club and archery club at school. She began meditating at night, since she couldn’t sleep anyway, training her reiki and her senses. She quickly learned her energy was greater than she had previously believed; she could easily reach out with her aura and touch everyone within a mile radius or more. She could sense people’s feelings through this connection, so she challenged herself to soothe those in need. It was amazing to learn that her healing ability could reach so far. It wasn’t a great miracle, but she could stop a baby from feeling teething pain, help a mourning soul feel relief. She began to feel alive again.   
  


Festivals at the shrine became more successful when she marketed herself as a spiritual healer. Skeptics would play along for the novelty of it but soon realized that their troubles really seemed to fade away after a few minutes of meditation with the young Miko. Donations to the shrine increased tremendously as people spread the word of the healer and people travelled from all over the country to visit Kagome in hopes of being healed.    
  


After graduation Kagome decided to stay at the shrine and forgo college. Her mother had been wary at first but understood that Kagome was doing her best to keep the shrine going. Thanks to her hard work they were doing well.    
  


One day, in the middle of a healing session Kagome’s head snapped up as she felt reiki approaching the shrine. She was hopeful that another Miko had decided to visit, someone with real power with whom she could share secrets. Gasps could be heard in her audience as she stood abruptly and left the temple to seek out the energy and everyone was shocked as she approached a small girl and bowed, addressing her as “Miko-sama.”    
  


The little girl, who couldn’t have been more than 8 years old, was ecstatic that the great Miko was showing her so much respect. Kagome, on the other hand, was saddened. She had wanted a companion, a sister. She longed for a strong bond to another person.    
  


Ignoring the crowd gathering to ask her why she would call a child a miko, Kagome knelt and wrapped her aura around the little girl. The girl’s aura mingled with hers, accepting it and feeding from it. Kagome could sense her raw, untrained power and wondered if her aura had felt like this to Miroku or Kikyo or even Inuyasha. Wild and free as her aura had been, she wondered if she had ever made Shippo or Kirara feel the sting of her purifying power without meaning to.   
  


“Miko-sama,” the girl’s parents started, crouching to hug their child, “our daughter asked us to bring her here. She claims you called her to you.”    
  


Kagome nodded and held a hand out to the girl. “Come, tell me why you’re here.” She smiled.    
  


The little girl looked to her parents, who nodded encouragingly, before taking Kagome’s hand.    
  


Kagome led her to a quiet room just below the temple. “What’s your name, child?” She asked and her heart pinged as she thought of Kaede.   
  


The girl put her hand on Kagome’s arm and she felt warmth wash over her. This little girl was definitely a miko and could be great with the right training. “Midoriko,” she said.    
  


“Midoriko was a great priestess who lived hundreds of years ago,” Kagome smiled sadly.   
  


“My daddy said she was a warrior,” she corrected.   
  


“That is also true. She fought demons and protected humans. She created the Shikon no Tama during a great battle, sacrificing herself in the process.”   
  


Midoriko looked up at her with wide eyes, sparkling with interest.    
  


“What brought you here, Midoriko?”    
  


“I could feel you,” she whispered. “I felt you when I was sad and you always made me feel better. I could feel you around me all the time, and you were sad. You needed someone to come and help you, so I asked my mommy and daddy to bring me here so I could help.”   
  


“You can feel emotions?” Kagome was astounded, it took her months of training to do that, and she knew what she was doing.    
  


Midoriko nodded. “It started after I felt you.”   
  


Kagome determined she must’ve awoken her spiritual power when she touched her aura. “What else can you do?”    
  


Midoriko shrugged.    
  


Kagome thought for a moment, could she teach this girl? Did she have the patience to teach a child how to control her spiritual energy? She knew the answer. “Would you like to learn?”   
  


Midoriko’s excitement was answer enough.   
  


“We’ll have to ask your parents for permission. And it will be hard. You need to be prepared for long hours of training, both here and at home. If you want to be a Miko it is a big commitment.” She knew it wasn’t as big of a commitment as it used to be, there were no youkai to fight anymore, no jewel shards to collect. Nostalgia made her heart feel heavy.   
  


Kagome became Miko-sensei that day. Midoriko’s school was near enough that she came directly to the shrine every day and her parents picked her up on their way home from work. She learned quickly and was soon leading healing meditation sessions in the afternoon while Kagome supervised. More parents began to bring their children to Kagome, hoping their child could be as miraculous as the Miko. Kagome soon had three Miko training under her and she bonded with them and she felt whole. It was an amazing feeling, to be looked up to and needed and loved. It made her miss Shippo, but it warmed her heart all the same.    
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


“I used to fight youkai,” she confided in her students one day. “I wasn’t very good, and I didn’t understand my power, but I did my best. I defeated a great hanyo with my friends and saved the world.”   
  


Midoriko, Ichiko, and Himiko lowered their bows and looked at her with amazement, after training with her for two years they trusted her and knew she wouldn’t lie to them.    
  


Kagome led them to the well and Goshinboku and told the story of Inuyasha, the half-human son of the great Inu no Taisho of the West. It was fun to retell the story, to know that these girls would believe her helped keep from fearing finally letting someone in. The girls hung on her every word, enthralled by the story. Kagome stared longingly at the well as she spoke.    
  


_ Maybe I’ll try again today _ , she thought to herself. She didn’t want to feel the disappointment of not being allowed to pass again, but it had been almost two months since she last tried.    
  


Sadness swirled in her chest and her throat felt tight as she imagined herself at the bottom of the well, begging for passage. Sensing her distress the three Miko swaddled her in their energy, calming her broken heart. Kagome smiled with pride at their quick action and expert skill. They really had learned well.    
  


“We should take a trip,” Kagome announced. “We can go camping and I can show you how I used to travel with my pack.”    
  


The girls were quick to agree and promised to ask their parents for permission.    
  


When they left Kagome began planning, researching camping permits and wildlife warnings in the nearby area. Inuyasha’s Forest was long since gone, but she was sure she could find the same nostalgia in any forest if she tried. 


	2. Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos! I haven’t written or posted anything for public consumption in so long. My anxiety assured me no one else would want to read it. It feels great to prove those brain gremlins wrong.

The familiarity of the waterfall brought tears to her eyes. Without intending to she had led them right to the ookami den. She knew there would be a cave tucked into the face of the mountain and she feared the disappointment that would hit her when she reached it and there were no wolves.

She started climbing anyway.    
  


Japanese wolves had been extinct for a hundred years, and the thought of humans hunting and killing her pack, her friends, made her stomach turn. History books claimed the eradication had been to protect farmlands, but she wondered if there was more to it. If the humans had known what the yokai really were. 

When the girls asked what she was doing she told them about her wolf pack and the fight with the Birds of Paradise. Himiko sighed dreamily when Kagome told them about the handsome wolf prince who declared his love for her from the mountaintops. She was nearly 16 and the thought of such a romantic gesture had her tittering and whining about the boys at her school. It drove home what Kagome had always known, a normal girl would have been thrilled with Kouga’s attentions and declarations. She shook her head at the thought. At the time, Inuyasha was the only boy in her heart, and she was scared for her life. Those birds were a terrifying enemy! Not to mention Kouga had kidnapped her, that didn’t give him a good rap right off the bat.   
  


She crested a ridge and saw the mouth of the cave looming before her. Her heart leapt into her throat as she cautiously entered the den.    
  


She could imagine the abandoned cavern as it had been, with fires in the corners and soft pelts littering the floor. She described the ookami to the girls, pointing to where she had been tossed and thought she was about to be eaten, then imitating Kouga as he loomed over her and declared her off limits.   
  


Ichiko scoffed, she was a 13-year-old tomboy with an attitude that would put Kouga and Inuyasha to shame. Kagome was very proud.   
  


They laughed and talked as Kagome led them through the den, wishing for the fires that used to light the corridors, a modern flashlight just wasn’t the same. Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck rose and she turned around, ushering the girls behind her. She knew she had to really trust her instincts now that Inuyasha wasn’t around to save her when she was kidnapped or injured. They slowly walked toward the entrance as Kagome led them out, but they were stopped by a brown wolf blocking their path.    
  


Teeth bared, the wolf growled angrily at the intruders. He barked a warning before raising his head and howling. Kagome shivered nervously, this wolf was calling for backup.   
  


“Oh, why couldn’t Kouga be here to tell you not to eat me again?” She said with a shaky voice.    
  


The wolf cocked his head to the side in a display of curiosity. Then he sniffed the air and barked again. Kagome felt that this bark wasn’t angry or warning, it felt like recognition, then she felt silly for thinking that.   
  


“Stay behind me.” She whispered as she pulled her bow from her shoulder. The wolf yipped at her and she froze again, but when he didn’t attack she slowly reached for an arrow. No sooner had she nocked the arrow did another wolf appear in the entrance of the cave. “Shit.” She grumbled. She might have been able to shoot one wolf and escape, but the arrival of the second felt like defeat to her. She held strong though, holding herself with confidence even as more wolves appeared. Soon she was facing a dozen or more wolves and she laughed at the strange sense of nostalgia. If she was about to be eaten, it seemed fairly ironic to her that she would be taken out by wolves in the exact place that the wolf prince had declared his pack would no longer eat humans. By wolves that were supposed to be extinct, no less!   
  


One of the wolves broke line and stepped toward her. Kagome recognized his leadership, and in one desperate attempt to save her skin, she lowered her bow and bowed to the wolf.    
  


“I am Kagome,” she stated firmly as she rose, “the priestess of the Shikon no Tama. I once saved the pack who resided here 500 years ago from the Birds of Paradise. I was the intended of Prince Kouga. I am a friend to this pack and all wolves.” She was amazed at how steady her voice was.    
  


The wolf stepped forward slowly, keeping his eyes on hers. Somehow she understood as she extended her hand, palm up, to the approaching wolf. The girls gasped behind her, whispering warnings of getting her hand bitten off.    
  


Without breaking eye contact the wolf sniffed her hand, stepped back, then opened his mouth and his tongue lolled out the side. It looked like a goofy, wolfy grin and Kagome chuckled.    
  


“You make me think of Ginta,” she smiled. “Or maybe Hakakku.”   
  


The huff from the wolf sounded indignant. He turned and barked at his pack mates and all at once all the tension left the situation. Kagome was no longer staring down a pack of angry wolves, but laughing as several departed while the remaining few dropped into play stances and happily presented themselves for pats on the head. 

  
If the girls hadn’t believed Kagome about the wolves before, they did now.   
  


“Kouga once told me wolf packs have long memories.” She explained to the girls as she scratched behind one wolf’s ears. “I doubt he thought the memory of me would last 500 years, though.”    
  


Kagome felt happier than she had in years, some part of her past lasted into her era, and, based on the look on the wolf’s face, he was just as happy to see her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


“I wish I spoke Wolf,” Kagome sighed as she began pouring hot water into the ramen cups. “I really want to ask some questions about my friends.” She glanced at the few wolves who had stuck around, guarding their little camp. She kept poking them with her ki, hoping to spark some youki and figure out if she knew these wolves, but so far they seemed to be normal wolves. Which did not explain how they knew her or felt the need to stick around and protect them. It was driving Kagome a bit crazy.   
  


“You could still ask,” Midoriko suggested.   
  


“I could,” Kagome admitted, “but I wouldn’t understand the answer.”   
  


“This doesn’t seem like camping food,” Ichiko said as Kagome handed her the cup.   
  


“Amazingly, this is the preferred food of dog and fox demons,” she laughed. Maybe they had only preferred the convenience of it, she was sure Shippo preferred real meat, and using Inuyasha and Shippo to represent their whole race was a bit of a stretch, but she didn’t think the girls would ever need to validate her claim. “My old traveling companions loved when I brought ramen cups for them to eat. Inuyasha could eat six in one sitting if I’d let him.”   
  


“And he’s the dog?” Midoriko asked around a mouthful.   
  


“Well, half. His brother Sesshoumaru was full inuyoukai, he was absolutely terrifying.”    
  


A huff from the wolf next to her sounded like agreement. She turned narrowed eyes to the wolf.   
  


“You know of Sesshoumaru?” She watched his face closely, looking for any sign that he actually understood her.   
  


He turned his eyes to her then rolled them up with another huff. It seemed like a “duh!” to her.    
  


“Is he still alive?” She tried again. She felt a little silly talking to the wolf, especially when she could feel the girls’ eyes on her, but she really wanted to know.   
  


He whined. She didn’t know how to take that. She decided it meant “I don’t know” and moved on.   
  


“Is Kouga?” She nearly whispered. The wolf should know if the leader was still around, right? Besides, he knew her, and that had to come from somewhere.   
  


He stared into her eyes for a moment, then glanced away toward one of the other lounging wolves before huffing quietly and resting his head on his paws.   
  


Kagome teared up, “Is that a ‘no’?” She felt a crushing sadness wash over her. The air was almost too heavy to breathe. The wolf looked up to her face again and whined loudly.   
  


“I don’t think he can tell you,” Himiko offered, resting her hand on Kagome’s shoulder. She used her aura to encompass Kagome’s, calming the raging energy.   
  


“What?” Kagome looked to Himiko, then back to the wolf.   
  


“I think she told him not to,” she said, pointing to the other wolf.    
  


“Why?” Kagome quietly sobbed as she pled with the wolf. “500 years should be nothing to a demon, right? He should be around. And you’re here, so he must be somewhere nearby. Unless he died in battle? Just tell me if he’s dead.” She sighed. “He would have come running if he was anywhere nearby. Or I would sense him, wouldn’t I?” She whispered. “Who am I kidding?”   
  


The girls huddled around their teacher, silently comforting her while she broke down. Even the wolf offered comfort, resting his head upon her thigh.   
  


She stroked his ears gently. “If my friends were still alive, they would have come for me by now, right?” Heavy tears streamed down her face. “I miss them so much.”   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


Several minutes, and hundreds of tears later, Kagome calmed enough to eat her barely-warm noodles and return to the purpose of the trip.    
  


“Just imagine not having access to anything,” she explained. “No running water, no cell phones, and far scarier things than wolves hiding in the bushes.” The wolf in her lap snorted. “Yes, wolves are terrifying,” she conceded, petting his soft fur.   
  


“Like what?” Midoriko asked hugging her stuffed dragon that “mysteriously” found its way into her pack. She was going to thank her mom for packing it since nothing calmed her quite like it.   
  


“Like centipedes and spiders!” She laughed at the girls’ unimpressed faces. “Did I mention the centipede was 30 feet long and had the face of a woman? Or that the spider possessed a man and attempted to eat us?”   
  


“Why did they attack you?” Ichiko seemed much more interested now.   
  


“I was born with the Shikon no Tama inside me. It was an incredibly powerful jewel that could grant any wish and whomever possessed it was granted incredible strength. The demons wanted it so they could be stronger. But there was a catch, the jewel would only remain pure as long as a pure heart possessed it. Once it was corrupted by a dark heart it could essentially control whomever came into contact with it. Only I had the power to purify the jewel.” She looked around the campfire at the faces of her girls and several wolves, she had their rapt attention. So she smiled and started from the beginning, she started with Midoriko and the Shikon no Tama, then jumped to Onigumo and Kikiyo. She told them about every adventure, every friend and enemy and everything in between. By the time she got to the defeat of Naraku the wolf in her lap had fallen asleep and the girls looked amazed.    
  


“That was the best bedtime story ever!” Ichiko exclaimed.    
  


“It was a little scary,” Midoriko disagreed.   
  


“It was all true?” Himiko whispered.   
  


“Every word,” Kagome nodded, and the wolf next to her huffed in agreement. Kagome turned to her and smiled. “Were you there with me? With Kouga?” She asked sincerely.   
  


The wolf dipped her head and huffed noncommittally.    
Kagome chuckled, “all right, I’ll quit asking.”   
  


“What happened to the jewel?” Midoriko asked quietly, she was practically strangling her poor stuffed dragon. Sometimes Kagome forgot she was only 10. “Will it ever come back? Is it still powerful?”   
  


“I don’t think it will ever come back,” Kagome said as she held her arms open to the little girl. Midoriko happily sat on the side of her lap not occupied by a no-longer-sleeping wolf and snuggled into her. “When I made the wish the jewel disappeared and the souls moved on. I remember something filled in the part of my soul that was missing. The strange emptiness was filled with something while I was inside the jewel, and I like to think it was Midoriko becoming a part of me. I think that’s why I’m stronger now than I was when I was in the past.”   
  


“That could just be because you’ve been training for years and before you were only there for, like, three months,” Ichiko said smartly.   
  


“Oh hush,” Kagome threw her pillow at the girl. “All right, Bed time!” She announced.    
  


There was plenty of grumbling as the girls readied for bed, but once their heads hit the pillows they were out. Kagome was about to climb into her sleeping bag when she remembered something and quickly approached the female wolf.    
  


“Thank you,” she bowed low, “for watching over my girls and for not eating us earlier.” She smiled brightly and the wolf huffed in response. Satisfied, Kagome went to bed.    
  


Right before she fell asleep she felt a gentle stroke of youki and her eyes snapped open to find the wolf across the fire. Her eyes filled with tears of joy. “Thank you,” she whispered. Her hope of ever finding her friends was renewed with that tiny tendril of power, and she slept better than she had in five years.


	3. Run

The beach was the same yet entirely different. The sight of people lounging on the shore was so dissimilar from the small fishing village that used to fill the space. She could see the cave where the bat demons used to live in the distance and she wished Shiori would come greet her. She was cursing her genius idea of revisiting the places of the past. The wolf den visit the previous year had been such a success, she was hopeful this would turn out the same way.   
  
The three girls behind her waited for their teacher to tell them what to do. They had prepared for their day at the beach, bringing picnic baskets and towels, and they were itching to run into the welcoming blue water.    
  
“I didn’t realize just how different it would be,” Kagome admitted. She started walking toward an empty patch of beach so they could set up. “I guess I thought that it would be like the wolf den, kind of untouched.” She laughed, “I should have known better than that.”   
  
“Tell us how it used to be,” Ichiko said as she laid out her towel.    
  
Kagome retold the story of Shiori, explaining in more detail the huge bat demons that lived in the cave. By the time she finished the girls had shed their cover-ups and were impatiently waiting to run into the water.    
  
“Sorry,” she said, ducking her head. “I know it doesn’t mean the same thing to you that it does to me.” She let out a gust of air and donned her biggest smile. “Let’s go have some fun!”    
  
The three miko took off like a shot to the water. They were having so much fun and so involved in their activities that the sudden burst of youki nearly knocked them all to their knees. Kagome hadn’t felt such a sudden surge since Sesshoumaru’s transformation in his father’s grave. She was breathless for several seconds, staring off in the direction the ki had come from. It disappeared so quickly she wasn’t entirely sure she had felt it.   
  
“What was that?” Himiko whispered.   
  
Kagome had forgotten that the girls had never felt youki before. She was tempted to take off toward the demon, her legs were burning to run. “That was youki,” she explained quietly.    
  
“It felt so strange,” Ichiko shivered.    
  
“It’s the opposite of your energy,” Kagome nodded. “I have not felt so much youki in years!”   
  
“Should we go after it?” Midoriko asked anxiously, she was fidgeting against the call to action. Her reiki was spiking, trying to locate the perceived threat.    
  
“No,” Kagome decided, “it’s not threatening us or anyone nearby. I think it was a transformation, possibly by a young youkai who doesn’t yet know how to mask its presence. Unless we feel it again, or sense fear, we’re going to leave it alone.”   
  
“But don’t you want to see if it’s one of your friends?” Himiko asked.   
  
Kagome hadn’t expected that to make her feel so sad. Her reiki flared as her heart pounded. “No,” she said sadly. “If it was my friend I would have known their ki. That one was unfamiliar.” She calmed her heart and reigned in her aura, her sadness still lingering in the air.    
  
The group waded back to shore and lounged in the sun, trying to forget the strange feeling. It wasn’t long before they were laughing and talking again, but the relaxed atmosphere was short lived as youki crackled through the air. It made their hair stand on end as it rolled over their skin. Their reiki responded automatically, creating a buzzing electric feeling around them.    
  
“Get your stuff,” Kagome instructed.    
  
Their camp was packed away quickly, stuffed into bags without care, and the miko were on their way toward the energy. No one else on the beach seemed to notice, playing and talking and carrying on as if it were just a normal day.    
  
“Oh to be normal,” Kagome mused quietly as they walked. Once they were out of view of the patrons Kagome started running and the girls followed. The energy was growing steadily stronger as they got closer, Kagome could see the dark aura rising to the sky. She felt more alive than ever, her system was flushed with adrenaline and she was ready to battle with this youkai. “Don’t be scared!” She instructed the girls behind her when she tasted their fear in the air. “This will be fun!”   
  
“If you say so!” Ichiko laughed nervously.   
  
_ We must look ridiculous! _ Kagome thought as they ran down the street in their sun dresses and carting their beach gear. A laugh bubbled past her lips, she was so giddy with the excitement of the impending fight. She almost worried for her sanity. Knowing that she was facing an unknown threat with a group of inexperienced, albeit well trained, miko should have made her nervous, but instead she was relishing in her ability to run without being winded and the feeling of her power surging under her skin. She was ready for this.    
  
Their path took them into the wooded area on the edge of the town, it was overgrown and dense. Besides their feet crunching through the undergrowth, the forest was eerily silent. That was until they got closer and could hear the sounds of a battle.    
  
Kagome froze, nearly causing the girls to crash into her, when she spotted the centipede demon through the trees. Her heart felt like it was trying to escape her chest when she saw what it was fighting. The human figure was clad in black leather and bone armor.   
  
“Taijiya!” Kagome whispered urgently and started running again. She burst through the trees just in time to see a giant bone boomerang fly towards the centipede, cutting several legs off with the force. The demon cried out in anguish and anger.    
  
Midoriko screamed behind her and the taijiya looked towards them with fearful eyes. The centipede took advantage of the distraction and lunged for the tajiya.   
  
“Watch out!” Kagome shouted. The taijiya barely had time to block the attack.   
  
“Run!” He shouted back. “Get out of here! It’s not safe!”   
  
Kagome laughed. “C’mon girls!” She cried. She held her hands in prayer before her and the girls followed suit. “Focus all your energy to your hands,” she explained, “we’re gonna hit it with everything we can.”   
  
The girls nodded, auras flared, the demon attacked. Kagome heard the taijiya cry out again for them to run and she released her energy upon the approaching beast. The demon screamed in pain until the girls behind her also added their ki, then it fell silent as it was purified in a cloud of sparkling mist.    
  
“You’re miko!” The taijiya announced, impressed.    
  
“You’re taijiya,” Kagome acknowledged.    
  
“Taiso Sei,” he bowed his head.   
  
“Higurashi Kagome,” she replied. She didn’t miss the slight widening of his eyes. “Where did the centipede come from?” She nodded to the space where the centipede had been.   
  
“Their eggs hatch a century or so after being buried,” he shrugged. “We try to destroy the eggs before they have the chance but there’s no knowing where they’ve all been hidden. That’s the fifth in my lifetime.” He pointed over her shoulder, “your sister is about to faint.”   
  
Kagome turned to see Himiko sink to her knees, her face was flushed but she wasn’t going to faint. “Builds character,” she shrugged. She turned back to the tajiya but he was walking away. “Where are you going?” She called.   
  
“Home for supper,” he retorted.   
  
Kagome started following him. “Please don’t leave yet!” She pleaded. “I haven’t seen a taijiya in years. And that was the first youkai I’ve seen in this time at all.”   
  
“Well, that’s the goal,” Sei shrugged. “We don’t want humans to know demons exist. The fact that you even saw that one means I’m not doing my job well.”   
  
“Where did you get Hiraikotsu?” Kagome asked.   
  
Sei spun on his heel. “So you really are The Kagome.” He whistled. “This is not the original, but the design never really changed.” He explained.    
  
“ _ The _ Kagome?” She prodded.   
  
“I’ve heard stories about you,” he nodded. “I was warned not to talk to you if I met you. I never believed you would actually be here, I mean, it was 500 years! That’s a long time for a human!”   
  
“Why aren’t you supposed to talk to me?” Curiosity had always been a weakness of hers.    
  
“It might change the past,” Sei shrugged. “Might not, no one knows. They always said ‘better safe than sorry.’ You know how it goes.” He looked her over and shook his head. “The time travelling Miko almost got me killed. How about that!” He turned to walk away again.   
  
“Can I come with you? Meet the others? I want to know what happened to my friends.” She was still following him.   
  
“You’ll find out, but not from me.” He called over his shoulder. Then he took off running.   
  
Kagome let out a frustrated scream. She could give chase and probably get lost in the woods, or she could go back to her girls and possibly get lost in the woods. The choices, the choices.   
  
She turned back. The three miko were chattering excitedly, pointing to the damage in the clearing, searching for remains, reveling in their first fight. Kagome laughed.    
  
“Fun, isn’t it?”    
  
“Terrifying, more like!” Himiko balked.    
  
“Totally awesome!” Ichiko smiled.    
  
“Where’d it go?” Midoriko asked.   
  
“It was purified,” Kagome explained. “Just like all energy, ours has an opposite, youki. The two, in equal amounts, can balance each other and be harmonious. Used correctly, the combined energies can be extremely powerful and advantageous in battle. But in excess, one can destroy the other. The four of us were honestly overkill for the strength of that demon’s youki, but sometimes it’s entirely acceptable to kill a mosquito with a sledgehammer. Besides, I had no idea how much reiki you’d each be able to expend. Himiko, you probably overdid it since you got so tired. If you ever meet a demon, I want you to remember how it felt to direct your energy at it.” Kagome sighed, “I wish we’d have gotten the chance for you to really sense how strong it was and how much energy it was expelling, that would have been a better learning experience.”   
  
“We just killed a demon!” Ichiko exclaimed. “I think we learned plenty!”   
  
“So, the next one that pops up, you’ll be able to handle on your own?” Kagome said smartly.   
  
“Well, you’ll be there, right?” Midoriko asked.   
  
Kagome looked at the waiting faces of her miko, she wanted to tell them she’d always be there to make sure they were okay. But she knew better. She may not always be around to help, there could be more than one demon attacking, or they could be separated. It wasn’t nearly as impossible as she had previously thought. Demons were more prevalent in her time than she had known, they had simply become better at hiding or hadn’t hatched yet.   
  
Without answering, she started walking back the way they had come.  _ You’ll find out, but not from me  _ she heard in her head. Did that mean she’d find out herself? Maybe she got to go back. Without the jewel to tie her to the past how was the well supposed to let her through?    
  
_ If I find a tie to the past, I wonder if it would be enough to get through. _ She snorted at her own thought.  _ What am I supposed to do? Chase down the demon slayers and ask if any of them have a spare Tessaiga hanging around?  _


	4. Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t get over all the love! Thank you so much! It really means the world to me that people are enjoying this story. It’s been my own little project for years that I write on my phone and read/edit when I am avoiding tasks.

Kagome stumbled through the brush and nearly fell on her face when she reached the edge of the forest. Before her lay a clearing, an open field of tall grass and wildflowers. It was deathly silent until a breeze swept through and the waves of grass rustled against each other. The eeriness of the field made her want to turn tail, but she couldn’t. The ki had come through here, she could feel its trail in the air. It disappeared suddenly and Kagome knew it could only be one thing.   
  
A barrier.   
  
She stepped forward, although every fiber of her being wanted to run away, until she reached the barrier. It was immensely powerful, designed to make people uncomfortable, to make them want to walk in the other direction. Her skin crawled as she pushed forward. The barrier gave her little resistance and had a strange sense of familiarity, it tasted like home. She felt it accept her and allow passage. Suddenly, where there had been nothing apparent but empty fields of tall grass, there sat a walled-village. A peaceful farming village overrun with a strange combination of youki and reiki.    
  
She could feel dozens of auras suddenly hide themselves from her senses. She reigned hers in as well, realizing belatedly that her powerful aura was swelling in her excitement.    
  
The small village began to appear larger as she approached, wary of her recklessness. Really, what was she thinking following the youki without any weapons or knowledge of what was creating it? If she'd have thought it through she would have snuck in quietly to get a handle on the situation, but then again, that wouldn't be very Kagome of her.    
  
  
"What business have you here, Miko-sama?" A voice rumbled from beyond the village gate. It was deep and slightly nasally and too familiar for comfort.    
  
Kagome stopped in her tracks, frozen like a deer in headlights. She hadn't even considered what she'd do when she reached the end of her proverbial rainbow. "I..." She began, suddenly ashamed of her lack of forethought. "I don't really know." She said honestly. "I just followed my senses and was pulled here." Her voice was calmer than she felt. She spoke quietly as she instinctively knew whomever she was addressing was not human.    
  
There was a long silence and Kagome continued approaching the gate.    
  
"You should leave," said a different voice, a soft tenor. He sounded sad, as though that was not what he had wanted to say.    
  
Kagome slowed her pace; she was only a few feet from the gate now. She reached out toward the worn wood. "Please, if I could just rest a moment. I've run very far to get here and I could really use some water."   
  
Then she felt it, a pulse of youki so familiar she fell to her knees, tears welling in her eyes. It felt sad and scared and worried and right, she knew this youki. It had been years but she would never forget the feel of his presence.    
  
"Shippo!" She exclaimed in a whisper, launching herself to her feet and planting both hands against the wooden door. "Shippo!" She cried louder. "I know it's you, please, let me in!" Tears slipped down her cheeks and she waited, the seconds dragging on. She was beginning to think she would be rejected by her own kit when the door swung open.    
  
The man standing before her was nothing like the young kit she had loved and cared for. He was tall and lean and looked like a twenty-something, but his hair was still a red flame atop his head and his green eyes still held the same mischief.    
  
She didn't think as she threw her arms around his neck, holding onto him like a life raft in the middle of an ocean storm. She sobbed quietly and felt whole for the first time in years.    
  
His arms gently embraced her as he stroked her back comfortingly.    
  
"You're so tall!" She finally cried when she found her voice. He chuckled softly and she pulled away, wiping the tear streaks with the back of her hand. "What are you doing out here?" She asked as she cupped a hand to his handsome cheek.    
  
He smiled and leaned into her touch. "I could ask you the same thing."    
  
"I'm so happy to see you." She smiled warmly. "I've missed you so much."   
  
"What made you decide to run into a youkai village, 'Gome?" His tone was nearly reprimanding, obviously wondering if she was sane. Had it not been this village there's no knowing what could have happened to her.    
  
"Youkai village?" She drew back and let her eyes wander the town behind the open door. "This is no youkai village I've ever seen. There are hanyo everywhere. And I know I felt a miko earlier."    
  
She could see dozens of curious eyes peering at her from behind corners and through shutters. Even more people wandered close to get a better look at the miko who had stumbled into their midst. There were hanyo and youkai and humans of all ages roaming everywhere. A small toddler tromped up to her happily, holding her chubby arms out expectantly. She had tiny triangle-shaped, black-tipped brown ears poking through a mess of black hair and bright blue eyes. Kagome picked her up easily and smiled at the sweet little hanyo.    
  
“Aiko,” Shippo admonished lightly, “where’s your papa?”    
  
The little girl ignored him and stared at Kagome with wide, curious eyes. She leaned forward and sniffed at Kagome’s neck then sat up and smiled brightly. “Oba-chan!” She declared happily.   
  
Shippo choked. Kagome gave him a wide-eyed stare.   
  
“What did she call me?” She asked, almost indignantly. She was barely in her mid-twenties, way too young to be anyone’s grandmother.    
  
“She’s just confused.” Shippo waved his hand toward the village. “You kinda smell like her grandma.”   
  
“I smell like a grandma?” She was seriously considering her body wash and deodorant scent choice.    
  
Aiko snuggled into the crook of her neck happily. Shippo chuckled and patted her on the shoulder.   
  
“Not “a” grandma,  _ her _ grandma. You two have similar scents and her nose isn’t strong enough to decipher.”    
  
Kagome opened her mouth to say something but snapped it shut when she heard a voice calling for Shippo. She knew this voice, it sounded the same as ever, and she felt tears prick her eyes again.   
  
“Shippo, I could swear I smelled…” Inuyasha trailed off as he stopped in front of “Kagome…” He froze. His golden eyes blinked slowly. He looked older, not too much but she could tell he had aged. His hair was cropped short around his still white ears and he was wearing modern clothes. “Hi,” He greeted quietly.   
  
“Hi,” She replied, completely shocked.    
  
Aiko squealed and lunged at Inuyasha, who caught her with practiced ease. “Oji!” She called.   
  
Kagome felt her heart break. Inuyasha had once mistaken her scent for another as this little girl had done, and if Inuyasha was her grandfather that only left one person she could think of as her grandmother. Kikyo. Now the tears stinging her eyes were for a completely different reason.    
  
“Oji?” Kagome asked with a fake smile. “You’re a grandpa?”    
  
“I am.” Inuyasha said softly, knowing where her mind must have gone. “Seven times over.”    
  
“Seven?” She choked.   
  
“Yeah,” he smirked, “one of my pups mated an ookami hanyo and had triplets right off the bat.”   
  
“Ookami?” She couldn’t help but laugh at that. “You finally get over your pettiness with the wolves?”    
  
“You could say that,” Shippo laughed loudly and Inuyasha glared at him.    
  
Kagome could see them share some kind of silent communication before Inuyasha looked back at her. “I don’t understand.” Kagome admitted, glancing between the two.   
  
“And you’re not s’posed to, not yet anyway.” Inuyasha hugged her gently with his free arm. “Go home Kags.”   
  
“But I just got here.” She argued as she returned the hug. “I haven’t seen you in years! Can’t I at least catch up?”   
  
“514 years,” Shippo corrected. “That’s how long ago you made the wish on the jewel from my perspective.”   
  
“Oh Shippo…” Kagome whispered, guilt eating at her. She freed herself from Inuyasha’s hug and wrapped her arms around Shippo again, holding him as tightly as she could.    
  
He chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head, she couldn’t believe he was tall enough to do that! “And it’s been 506 years since you came back to us.” He whispered in her ear.   
  
Kagome gasped and looked up at him. “I came back?” She breathed. Her heart swelled with hope. All the years of disappointment and depression seemed to disappear as the prospect of going to her true home was presented to her.    
  
“You came back.” Inuyasha confirmed. She spun around to look at him. “That’s why you have to go home.” He tilted his head to the side. “Or should I say, come home.”   
  
She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, elated tears falling from her eyes.   
  
“Come on, ‘Gome. I’ll get you a drink and show you the way back.” Shippo offered as he pressed a comforting hand to the center of her back.    
  
“Okay.” She sniffled. Throwing a beaming smile at Inuyasha she said, “See you soon.” Then turned on her heel and left with Shippo.   
  
  
“You grew into such a handsome man.” Kagome stated as they left the barrier and started into the forest. “But I miss my little kit.”   
  
“I stayed little for a long time.” He put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her gently. “Don’t you worry, you’ll get your kit back.”    
  
Kagome stayed quiet for a long time, enjoying the feel of her Shippo at her side. She wondered how long she had with him before she grew old and passed, how long he had been without her. Eight years felt like nothing compared to 400 or more. She was determined to shower him with all the love she could when she got back. When she thought of love her mind drifted to Inuyasha. He looked so mature, so different. And he was a grandfather! She reeled a little when she thought about what Shippo had said and her theory that Kikiyo was that child’s other grandparent.   
  
“What are you thinking?” Shippo asked quietly, but she still jumped at the unexpected sound.   
  
“Wha- I- um…” She stumbled over her words and her thoughts a bit before finding her tongue. “Did Kikyo come back to life? Did he marry, erm mate Kikyo?”   
  
He chuckled lightly, his knowledge of her future was a new development. He had gotten so used to her always having the answers of the future. “I probably shouldn’t tell you.” He felt her shoulders slump under his arm. “But I’m going to anyway,” he laughed. “No, Kikyo remains at rest, he didn’t mate Kikyo.”   
  
That pesky hope bubbled up in her chest again and she looked up at him with wide eyes, begging for more information.    
  
“I should not tell you this, in fact you might kick me for it, but I am a sucker when it comes to my mam-- ‘Gome,” he stuttered awkwardly and she felt her heart flutter knowing that he was going to call her ‘mama.’ “You didn’t mate him either.” He finally spat out. “There’s so much I wish I could tell you, so much you’re going to live through.” He smiled down at her. “But you might convince me to tell you some things.”   
  
Her future was literally staring her in the face, and she had no idea what to ask. “Maybe,” she thought out loud, “I can rapid fire and you can answer the ones you think you should?” She hadn’t really thought about how deep in the wood she had travelled but she hoped she had enough time for some answers. Shippo nodded so she rambled. “How long ago did I die? Was I an ugly old lady? Did I ever find my mate? Do I get to be happy?” She started bumbling through all the questions in her head, some of them she wasn’t sure she really wanted the answer to but she asked anyway. “Do I have kids? And did I give you enough attention? I sure hope I didn’t favor my other children over you by accident.”    
  
“Okay,” Shippo stopped her. He turned her towards him and looked her in the eye. “You should never doubt that you will be and are a fantastic mother. You gave me everything I needed and more and you have enough love in you for me and all of your other children, biological or otherwise.”    
  
Kagome smiled from ear-to-ear, “how many orphans did I take in?” She joked.   
  
“At least a dozen,” he shrugged. “It was easy to do with a whole pack to help raise them though.”    
  
“A pack?” She asked, shocked.    
  
“Forget I said that.” He smiled. “I’m trying really hard not to influence your future here. If I give away too much, and you make a decision based on that, there’s no knowing what could happen.”   
  
“Maybe you were always meant to tell me this information.” She said smartly.   
  
“I doubt that, I think if I were supposed to, you would have told me to be on the lookout for the day you ran into our village without thinking about what you were doing.”    
  
“I can be a very forgetful creature.”    
  
“I doubt that, too,” he put his arm around her shoulder again and they continued their journey through the forest. “Not once did you ever forget to celebrate a birthday. Twenty-some-odd kids in your charge and you put on a separate celebration for each of us every year.”    
  
She tightened her arm around his waist, happier than she had ever been. “I’m glad I was a good mother to you.”    
  
“I am gonna tell you one thing,” he said softly, obviously having difficulty with his words. “When you send me to the fox school and I get mad at you, please don’t be upset. I had a really hard time with leaving you and I was afraid you were gonna forget about me, or disappear again.”   
  
“Oh Shippo!” She felt that guilt build up again. “What could I do differently? You have to tell me now so I can do it and then you won’t have to get upset!”    
  
“Just don’t be upset, and keep telling me you love me. Promise me you won’t forget about me.”   
  
“Of course!” The light changed and she realized they were reaching the edge of the wood. She would be back on the path and headed home soon. “One more thing?” She looked up at him as they crossed into the modern world. “Am I happy?”   
  
“You live the longest, happiest life of any human.”    
  
She beamed at him. “Are you happy?”    
  
“Every day of my life.”    
  
“I have so many more questions,” She said sadly.   
  
“You’ll get your answers in time, literally.”    
  
She laughed at that. “What did you mean about Inuyasha and the wolves?”   
  
“That one is too good to spoil. You will definitely have to see that one for yourself.”    
  
“Did you find a mate?” She pressed.   
  
“I’m not giving away any more.” He kissed her forehead. “Go home.”   
  
“But I’m not ready,” She protested. “I have so many questions.”   
  
“I know, and I know you know I can’t tell you everything. If I did, it could change the past.”   
  
“I already changed it,” she smiled innocently. “What’s one more secret?”   
  
He looked at her for a long moment before saying, “You want a secret? I never liked those green candies you gave me. I only ate them because you gave them to me.”    
  
Kagome laughed, “I will make sure not to bring any green candies back with me.”    
  
“My favorite was the pink lollipops,” he whispered conspiratorially, making her laugh again.   
  
An important thought struck her and she sobered, pinning Shippo with a serious stare. “When I go back, can I travel through the well again? Or do I stay in the past forever?”   
  
“I honestly don’t know,” he said apologetically. “You never tried, as far as I knew, you were too afraid of never making it back. I think you made Inuyasha try a couple times. You might have tried when I didn’t know about it. Like I said, I was at school for a while.”   
  
Kagome nodded, “So, in other words, pack everything I possibly can.”    
  
“Just the ninja food,” he corrected. “The clothes are the first things to go, you burned them to make sure there was no trace of them in history, and that was only a couple weeks after you got back. But the first modern thing you ran out of was shampoo. I remember how sad you were to see it go.”   
  
“Any other tips?” She stalled, she was not looking forward to crossing the street in front of her and losing this time with Shippo. She was afraid that since she had already changed the story by stumbling into the village, the well would decide not to let her through.   
  
“You’re sneaky,” he noted. “I have such a big mouth, I shouldn’t’ve told you all that, although I guess it doesn’t hurt that you know to pack more soap.”   
  
“And candy,” she confirmed.   
  
“And painkillers,” he smirked. “Inuyasha gives you a lot of headaches.”   
  
She laughed again and hugged him tightly, knowing the conversation was closing whether she wanted it to or not.   
  
“I’ll see you soon,” he whispered, kissing her temple.    
  
“Can’t wait,” she replied as she leaned away from him. She turned towards the road and when she glanced back again, he was gone.


	5. Adorable

“Well wishes?” Kagome stared at the card that had come addressed to her. A simple white card with an ancient looking coin in a plastic case taped to the inside. There was a hand written “Well Wishes” above the coin. No return address. Nothing else to indicate what it meant nor whom it was from. 

She stared at it for several long minutes. It was an interesting puzzle. The coin looked centuries old, but had been well taken care of. There was a knick along the inner square where it had obviously been carried on a rope or chain for a long time. It was heavy, heavier than she thought it should be for how small it was. She looked at the note again. Then back to the coin. There had to be a meaning she wasn’t seeing. 

She opened the plastic container and the coin tumbled into her hand. She immediately had the urge to throw it. 

“Weird,” she mumbled as she turned the coin over and over in her hands. “It wants to be thrown?”

“Make a wish!” The TV sounded from the other room. 

Kagome didn’t even question the timing as she ran out the front door and across the courtyard to the well house. She threw the doors open and stumbled down the stairs. Holding the coin to her heart she made her wish, picturing herself with her friends in the past, and dropped the coin. 

It thumped into the dirt at the bottom and Kagome held her breath. 

Nothing happened. 

She jumped in, landing gracefully on the bottom. 

She let out a frustrated scream and ground her teeth as she climbed out, ascended the stairs, and closed the doors as carefully as she could so she didn’t damage them in her rage. 

“I’m gonna have to go back down there and get that!” She grumbled as she walked back into her house. She took the card from the table where she had left it, bid her family goodnight, and went to her room. 

As she meditated, she focused on the card. It was just cardstock. No hidden energy, nothing imbued in the ink. She focused so hard, she could practically picture herself walking across every cellulose fiber. She shifted her focus to the coin at the bottom of the well house. 

There was nothing special about the coin beyond its age. She decided she’d go down to the well house and retrieve it in the morning. If anything, it reminded her of Miroku, and she could wear it on a bracelet to keep him close. 

There was a spark. A faint crackle. Like licking a nine-volt battery. It left her mouth dry. She waited. Another spark. This one slightly stronger. The strike of a match. And then another. Like a motor starting. 

She flew to her window and looked at the well house to see a faint blue glow between the cracks. She gasped and ran to her closet, retrieving her trusty yellow backpack, and began packing. 

She heard her family stirring just as she slung the bag over her shoulder. It had been discussed at length that when the well woke she'd be leaving as soon as possible. She had planned on a hug and kiss, a quick goodbye, but she was now feeling guilty.

_ Breakfast with Mama _ , she told herself.  _ Give her that. And the girls should be here in an hour. I can wait an hour.  _

~~~~~~~

  
She could feel the difference as soon as she stepped into the well house, the energy trickling from the well called to her. She breathed in deeply and wiped her eyes again, stray tears threatening to fall. Whether from her recent goodbyes or her excitement at going home, she wasn’t sure. 

  
“Can you feel it, girls?” She asked softly, never taking her eyes from the well. She could make out the faint blue glow if she focused on the energy and wondered how she had never noticed it before.   
  
“What is it?” Himiko asked.   
  
“It feels strange,” Ichiko whispered.   
  
“It’s welcoming me,” Kagome stated as she reached a hand out to touch the wooden lip. The energy sparked slightly, growing in intensity as it made contact with her skin.   
  
“You’re really leaving, aren’t you?” Midoriko asked.   
  
“I am,” Kagome smiled, “I really am.” She climbed up and dangled her feet inside the well, struggling not to jump in just yet. “You are the Miko of this shrine now.” She said sagely. “You have been trained in ways that Miko have not in centuries. You are my legacy, now you must use what I have taught you and keep the traditions going.” She finally looked up at the three girls standing at the top of the short staircase. “I love you, all of you.” She smiled and threw herself into the well.   
  
She heard the girls gasp and rush down the stairs, felt the rush of air as gravity pulled her down. And for the span of a heartbeat, she felt the energy of the well dissipate into nothingness. She panicked for a moment, afraid she was going to crash at the bottom of the well. It would have been humiliating and it would have crushed her heart. But before she could reach the bottom, blue light exploded around her and she felt the weightlessness of the time-slip.    
  
~~~~~~~   
  
The three Miko stood awe-struck around the empty well. Kagome really had been transported away, and the energy they had felt was gone.    
  
She would not be coming back.   
  
~~~~~~~  


Tears flowed from her eyes as her heart soared with happiness. She was going home. When her feet landed on solid ground and she looked up to see a blue sky, she nearly screamed with joy. 

She glanced down to her feet and saw the coin. Her link. She wondered how many times in her infinite time loop that coin had made this journey. Plucking it up, she thanked it before stuffing it into a side pocket of her backpack. She’d have to figure out who she trusted with it to make sure it ended up back in her hands on the right day. 

She began climbing and was grateful for all her training as she easily bore the weight of her yellow backpack, full to the brim with hygiene products and candy. As soon as she stood on the grass surrounding the well and breathed in the air she felt alive again, not in the day-by-day surviving way she had been for the past 8 years, but really, truly alive.    
  
She threw her backpack on the ground and sat quietly on the edge of the well for a moment. The silence of the era something she had missed more than she realized. She pinched her arm for good measure, just to make sure she had actually managed to make it back and wasn’t hallucinating.    
  
She stood when she heard rustling in the trees, reaching out with her senses and preparing to defend herself. She smiled brightly when she felt the familiar aura and turned toward it with her arms open. It didn’t take long for the kit to be in her arms, his face buried in her chest, his tiny hands gripping her shirt for dear life. He sobbed uncontrollably and she stroked his hair and soothed him. She wondered if Shippo remembered this moment when she had been clinging to him at the village gate.    
  
“I’m here, Shippo,” She whispered. She sat down in the grass and cradled him in her embrace, kissing the top of his head and breathing in his warm scent. “I’m here, Baby.”   
  
“I missed you so much, Mama!” He cried into her collarbone, refusing to pull away from her for a moment. He was sure he was dreaming, or had been killed and was now in heaven. She smelled right and felt right and he was happier than he had been in 8 years. His mama was back and he was never going to leave her side again.    
  
Kagome held him until he wore himself out, falling asleep in her arms. She sat a while longer, just enjoying the feel of her kit resting peacefully against her chest. She continued to stroke his hair, occasionally burying her nose in his red mane and breathing in his scent, warm and sweet and perfect and right and  _ here _ . Happy tears stung her eyes and she knew she would be happy as long as she got to keep her kit by her side. Knowing that more was coming made it even sweeter. 

When she noticed her shadow shortening she decided it was time to move forward. She shifted Shippo to one side so she could use one hand, then she used the edge of the well to stand. She gently pulled her backpack onto one shoulder, being careful not to jostle her kit and began the trek down to the village, only stopping for a moment to admire how much the village had grown.   
  
Testing her power, she pushed her ki out, reaching for her friends, and was not disappointed in her skill when she saw Miroku run from behind a hut and charge in her direction. His elation was obvious and he skidded to a halt when she held a hand out in warning, pointing to Shippo’s sleeping form. He stepped to her other side and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek and backed away, a proud look on his face.   
  
“You’ve been training!” He whispered excitedly.    
  
“And teaching,” she confirmed. She smiled sadly thinking about the girls she left behind. “I had three miko at home; I taught them everything I learned from you and Kaede.”   
  
“Kaede will be happy to hear that,” he nodded, “but you’re selling yourself short. I can tell you’ve learned more than I was ever able to teach you.”   
  
Kagome nodded, proud of herself for all her hard work. “Where’s Sango?”   
  
Miroku’s face split into a cheeky grin as he turned and began leading her back toward his home. They hadn’t made it more than a few steps when Sango emerged from her house, belly first.   
  
Kagome could not control her giggles as she watched her friend waddle towards her. She picked up her step so her friend wouldn’t have to work so hard to reach her.   
  
Sango huffed with the effort of her stride, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.    
  
“You must be ten months pregnant!” Kagome laughed as she embraced her friend awkwardly, Sango’s belly and a sleeping Shippo making it difficult to really hug.   
  
Sango started crying and Miroku gently grabbed her shoulders, trying to keep her from falling to the ground as she wobbled on unsteady feet. “You’re really here!” She cried.   
  
“I am really here,” Kagome confirmed. “And you’re really pregnant!”   
  
“I feel like I’ve been pregnant since you’ve been gone!” She laughed hysterically, her emotions on a roller coaster of hormones.    
  
“Come inside,” Miroku said as he pulled Sango towards the doorway.    
  
Kagome followed and watched as Miroku aided his wife in sitting on the large futon next to the hearth, propping her up on folded blankets so she could rest easily. He sat beside her and rubbed her belly protectively. Kagome smiled warmly as she spotted the two napping toddlers on another futon towards the back of the large room.    
  
Noticing where Kagome was looking Sango smiled proudly, “We have six so far, seven if you count this one,” she patted her baby bump. “Those two are the youngest, Asami is nearly two and Harumi just turned three. When she was born she was so early and small we didn’t think she would live. But she is so strong now I sometimes forget.” She smiled sadly for a moment then shook her head and continued. “Ichiko and Aimi are seven this week—“   
  
“Twins!?” Kagome interrupted. “It must’ve been hard to have two at once. And to be so scared with Harumi and I wasn’t here…”   
  
“Don’t feel guilty,” Sango said quietly, reaching out to pat her friend’s knee. “I had Miroku and Kaede,” she nodded to Shippo, “he helped a lot, and Inuyasha, too.”   
  
“What about the other two?” She asked quickly, trying to ignore the flutter in her heart at Inuyasha’s name. It hadn’t escaped her notice that he wasn’t anywhere in the village.   
  
“Akinobu,” Sango continued, understanding her friend’s unspoken desire, “is five this autumn, and Katsumi is four at the end of the summer.”   
  
“Five girls?” Kagome giggled. She looked to Miroku, “You deserve that.”    
  
He chuckled, “I suppose I do.”   
  
“So, no slaying then? Sounds like you’ve been too busy.” She glanced down as Shippo stirred in her arms, his face pinched as if he was having a bad dream. She rocked him gently, hoisting him up closer to her heart and hummed to sooth him.   
  
“We took the best care of him we could,” Sango said after a minute. “He was so sad for a long time.”   
  
“Inuyasha was very understanding with him,” Miroku added. “He tried to be a good role model for Shippo.”   
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Kagome said warmly, her gratefulness showing in her tone. “I’m never leaving again if I can help it.” When she looked back to her friends she noticed Sango leaning tiredly on Miroku’s shoulder. “I should go see Kaede.” She said in an effort to excuse herself.    
  
“I’ll escort you,” Miroku offered, prying himself from Sango’s side and helping Kagome to stand.    
  
“We’ll catch up later,” Kagome said quietly as Sango gingerly moved herself to lie down.   
  
Once they were outside Kagome found herself looking for her friends’ children, wondering if she would recognize them easily. Miroku sidled up next to her and draped an arm across her shoulders.   
  
“Kohaku and Inuyasha do most of the slaying nowadays,” he said, answering her earlier question.    
  
“And you?”    
  
“I spend some time away, making money where I can, but mostly I spend time with my children and wife. I never thought I would have a family like this and I don’t want to take it for granted.”   
  
“How is he?” Kagome finally asked, knowing Miroku wouldn’t give her that sad look that Sango would.   
  
Miroku sighed dramatically, “Inuyasha is as he always was. He was quiet for a long time, then he was louder than he’d ever been. He grieved you and then he moved on.”   
  
“Moved on?” She asked sadly, even knowing she didn’t end up with her first love, it still broke her heart.   
  
“Not like that,” Miroku amended. “He just stopped being sad one day. He said he’d either have to get over it or it’d kill him, and if you came back then you did. Otherwise, he was going to be who you thought he should be.”    
  
“That sounds very adult of him.” Kagome was shocked.    
  
“That’s the only adult thing he’s ever said,” Miroku laughed. “He’s still the same as always. He should return this evening. He left with Kohaku to deal with a demon terrorizing a neighboring village two days ago.”   
  
“That sounds familiar,” she joked. It felt so surreal to be back, walking down the dirt path with Shippo in her arms and Miroku by her side. She hoped this feeling of happiness would never go away.   
  
“It’s really good to have you back Kagome.” He tightened his grip on her shoulders slightly.   
  
“Are we gonna spend the whole day being nostalgic? It feels strange. I am so happy to be here and yet I’m so sad that I missed so much and I feel like everyone is having the same reaction.” She sighed. “I hope Inuyasha gets back soon because I know he’ll start yelling and then everything will just feel normal again.”   
  
“I’m sorry you feel that way. I am still not entirely sure it’s not a dream.”    
  
“Kagome!?” Kaede asked in shock, stepping out of her hut just as the miko and monk approached.    
  
“Kaede-obaa-chan!” Kagome chirped happily, ducking out from under Miroku’s arm and embracing the elderly woman with her free arm. If Shippo was smushed in the hug, he didn’t show it.    
  
“Come child,” she said happily, pushing her noren aside and motioning for Kagome to step through. “Let’s catch up over tea.”   
  
Miroku excused himself to go care for his sleeping wife and Kagome happily told Kaede all about her past 8 years.    
  
  


~~~~~~  
  
  
“Didn’t you bring anything for me?” Inuyasha whined as Kagome handed Shippo a lollipop.   
  
Kagome had been right in her prediction, Inuyasha first yelled at her for being gone, then he yelled at her for coming back, then he just yelled. She just hugged him and smiled, thanking him for being there. He started grumbling after that, complaining about everything he could. She speculated it was just to get her attention.  
  
“I brought you ramen,” She said, digging a noodle bowl out and offering it to him.  
  
When he had returned earlier that evening, she noticed almost immediately that the butterflies she used to get when he was around were gone. She still loved him, but now it was different. She had grown a lot in eight years and he seemed unchanged. She should have known better, she knew youkai and hanyo aged more slowly than she did, though she had expected more mental maturity out of him.  
  
“And you can have a lollipop, too,” she chuckled as he snatched one quickly from her hand. “I mostly brought stuff for me. I made sure I had enough soap to last years.”  
  
“Keh. We have soap,” he mocked.  
  
“Not like this,” she said quietly, effectively ending the subject.  
  
“Didn’t you bring any clothes?” Sango asked.  
  
“I brought a few kimono, but nothing more than that. I ran into a youkai who told me I burned all my clothes shortly after returning, so I decided not to bring the clothes with me at all.”  
  
“You ran into a youkai in your time?” Shippo asked around his candy. “I thought you said before there were no youkai in the future.”  
  
“I thought there were no youkai in the future,” she corrected gently. “I was wrong.”  
  
“Who was it?” Miroku asked. He was acting as a human jungle gym to the younger babes as his two oldest put braids in his hair. “I assume it was someone you know since they knew of you and your actions.”  
  
Kagome thought about it for a moment before deciding there was no harm in disclosing this bit of future information. She tapped her index finger to Shippo’s nose. “It was you.” She smiled warmly.  
  
“You saw the brat in the future?” Inuyasha asked indignantly. “I would have smelled him in your time if he was there.”  
  
“You were there, too,” She said, raising an eyebrow. He was starting to remind her of Souta.  
  
“Me?”  
  
“Yeah, you looked really cute with short hair!” She giggled and Inuyasha blushed bright red.  
  
“I ain’t cute,” he grumbled.  
  
“You’re adorable,” she corrected and he scoffed indignantly.  
  
“Whatever.”  
  
“I missed this so much,” Kagome smiled as she looked around to each of her friends’ faces. “It was so hard to be stuck in the future, to not know what happened to you. I struggled a lot.”  
  
Sango grabbed her hand and smiled, “You’re back now.”  
  
“And I have no idea what to do with myself!” She laughed. “I suppose I will have to find ways to make myself useful so the villagers don’t kick me out.”  
  
“You have more use than you know, Kagome,” Miroku stated. “And this village loves you, you’re a hero. You will never be run out.”  
  
She smiled brightly at the warmth of his words. “Thank you, Miroku. I guess I’ll just have to work with Kaede as a miko again, it would be a shame to let all my new power go to waste.”  
  
“And slaying in other villages,” Inuyasha shrugged. “The kid is good company and all, but I missed fighting by your side.”  
  
Kagome stared at him for a minute before beaming. “You’re so sweet sometimes!”  
  
“I ain’t sweet!” He hollered.   
  
“You’re adorable,” she reiterated. Everyone laughed.


	6. Forever

Just four months after her return, Kagome had already joined Inuyasha and Kohaku on five slaying jobs and been midwife at three births, including Sango’s second son, Haru. Her herb garden was nearly ready to be harvested so she could store up for winter. Shippo was starting to be comfortable playing with his friends without checking for Kagome’s presence constantly. 

And Kagome was insanely happy. 

She missed Mama, Souta, Gramps, and her girls, but she knew deep down she was exactly where she belonged. 

She was developing a routine of early morning runs with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo, which proved entertaining the first morning. 

  
  


Kagome had waited for Shippo to wake up in the morning, then she fed him a big breakfast and went outside to stretch. 

Inuyasha’s sleeves made that fluttering sound she loved as he jumped off her roof and landed next to her. “Whatcha doin, Wench?”

“Going for a run,” she said with a smile. “Wanna join?”

“Keh. Like you could keep up,” he snorted. 

Kagome punched him in the arm, much as she used to do with Souta, though he would usually whine about mean big sisters while Inuyasha just raised a brow. “Tag! You’re it!” She exclaimed as she sprinted away. 

Before he could process, Shippo jumped onto his shoulder and pointed at Kagome. “Well, don’t just stand here! Go get her!”

“Keh.” Inuyasha took off after her as she giggled. 

She was definitely faster than he remembered and anticipated. He caught up to her after several meters and matched her pace. “When did you start running?” 

“I had to do something!” She huffed slightly. “Not like I could roam the country hills in the future!” 

They continued around the south side of the village. Crossing the rice paddies and through a small forest trail. Before they got too far into the forest, Inuyasha poked her shoulder then changed direction back to the village. 

“You’re it!” He hollered. Shippo whooped and laughed from his perch on Inuyasha’s shoulder. 

Kagome looped around a tree and charged after them. 

Sango and Miroku were following their children out of the house when Kagome spotted them. She ran right up to them, chirped “Good Morning!” Then poked Miroku in the forehead. “You’re it!” She yelled. 

The kids screamed in anticipation. It was still early, but they were always ready to play games. 

Miroku laughed loudly and gave his wife a quick kiss before running off after their friends. The children started to follow, but quickly realized they couldn’t keep up and started their own game of tag. Shippo left Inuyasha to join the children’s game. And the three adults ran laps around the village, occasionally slapping another “it.” 

“That was the best morning run, ever!” Kagome exclaimed as she jogged to cool down. They were close to the river, so she headed towards it to get a drink. 

Inuyasha pushed her in when she got to the edge. 

She came up sputtering with laughter and splashing at him. “What was that for?” 

“I just thought you might want a bath.” He shrugged. 

Miroku laughed loudly and Kagome waded out of the water. 

“Are you telling me I stink!?” She guffawed. She tried to pull and push him into the water, but Inuyasha wouldn’t budge. He simply crossed his arms and smirked. “Damn hanyo!” She pushed her shoulder into his and put all her weight behind it. He barely moved. So she zapped him. 

He stumbled into the river with a shocked look on his face. “What the hell?!”

“Well, I can’t “sit” you anymore! So now I’ll just have to taze you!” 

Miroku leaned on her shoulder as he laughed at his friends, this was the most fun he’d had in ages. But was shocked when Kagome skillfully spun herself out from under him and pushed his toppling form into the water. 

Then she jumped in and started splashing them both. 

~~~~~~~

Runs after that were usually much more tame. Several laps around the village followed by a dip in the river. Shippo often accompanied when he could keep up, if only for the water play afterwards. 

Kagome was dreading fall when the river would get too cold until Sango informed her the village had built a bath house during her absence. 

The villagers gave her a small hut near the edge of Inuyasha’s forest. It had apparently been meant for Inuyasha originally, but he rarely used it since he preferred to sleep in the trees. The hut was perfect for her and Shippo to share, and she informed Inuyasha he could always come and go as he pleased. 

Her small herb garden sprouted quickly and she happily tended to it every morning before preparing lunch for Sango and the children. 

She asked Inuyasha and Miroku to teach her to fight, but neither were comfortable with the thought of hurting her. Sango offered to train her once the baby came, and that seemed the best option until Kohaku chuckled and offered. 

“You know I’m right here?” He said smartly. “I can train you.” 

Kagome jumped to her feet, ready. “Let’s do it!” She said excitedly. 

“Take it outside!” Sango yelled at them. 

They laughed together as they began the first of what would become daily afternoon training sessions. 

Then Kagome took on Rin as a student in the evenings. She didn’t have control over reiki, but she was smart and could memorize herbs and recipes easily. What she lacked in spiritual healing she made up for in bedside manner. Her sweet demeanor often had even the most ill patients smiling before they left. 

Rin nearly fainted when she assisted with Sango’s birth, but she was determined to be useful and learn. The next birth in the village was much easier to handle, and by the third she was taking the lead while Kagome assisted. 

  
  


The village became a serene place at night while Kagome meditated and blanketed the area with her reiki. And while they didn’t understand how she did it, villagers were always thanking her for the peace she bestowed upon them. 

~~~~~~~

"You don't sleep." Inuyasha stated abruptly. He had been standing behind her silently as she worked, trying to figure out how to get the answers he wanted.    
  
"What?" Kagome started, turning away from her garden to address the hanyo.    
  
"You don't sleep," he repeated.    
  
"Not usually," she blushed, embarrassed her secret was discovered.    
  
"Why not?" He asked as he crouched next to her and started weeding.    
  
"I don't know," she admitted. "At first I thought it was depression, but no matter my mood I rarely sleep anymore.”   
  
“Since when?”   
  
“It started the first night I was forced back to the future."   
  
"It's weird."   
  
"Tell me about it," she laughed.    
  
They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. "You never seem tired," he noted.    
  
"I never feel tired. I sleep when I do, but usually I just meditate all night. When did you notice?"   
  
"The first night you came back." He met her gaze. "I don't sleep much either," he shrugged.    
  
"You never did," she nodded.    
  
"It's a perk of being immortal," he hedged. "You're different."   
  
"I'm human," she pointed out.    
  
"You're different."   
  
"Am not," she scoffed.    
  
"You are. You've changed a lot. You're still Kagome, but you're different."   
  
"I just grew up," she said softly, "as humans do."   
  
"I'm not entirely sure you're just human anymore," he whispered.    
  
She stared at him, not sure what to say, not even sure if she wanted him to elaborate. “Wha- what would I be, then? If I’m not human?” She stammered. 

“Not not-human,” he corrected. “Just not  _ just _ human.”

“I think…” but what did she think? He was right, she wasn’t  _ just _ Kagome anymore. She had grown and was stronger than she’d ever been. She ate less, and she exercised more. She felt different. And she didn’t sleep. “Okay, so what if I’m more than human?”

“Keh,” he scoffed and looked away. “You’re still Kagome,” he said. 

Her lips twitched in a brief smile. “What is it that’s different?” She pried. 

He stared at her for a minute, gathering his words, then he spoke softly, never breaking eye contact. “Humans smell like humans, I can’t explain it, it’s like I can smell their mortality.” His eyes glanced back and forth between hers. “You don’t smell like that anymore.” 

“What do you mean?” She breathed. 

“You smell like an immortal,” he said almost gravely. Then he scoffed and looked away. “It’s stupid, I can’t explain it.” 

“I- what?” She blinked. “That- I- What?” She cleared her throat a few times. “That doesn’t make any sense!” She threw her arms up and let them fall to her sides, slapping her thighs. “How could  _ I  _ be immortal?” 

“That’s what I wanna know,” he grumbled. They fell silent again for several minutes. Then a thought struck him and his eyes narrowed. “What did you wish?”

She blinked several times, trying to clear her head enough to remember that one moment so long ago. “I wished that the jewel would disappear forever.”

“Did you use the word ‘forever’?” He raised an eyebrow. “What if the jewel gave you forever as it’s twist?”

She gasped. The jewel could corrupt any wish. And she’d thought she made the “right” wish at the time. “Inuyasha, I don’t… I  _ can’t _ …” She didn’t know how to process this. How could she possibly be immortal? She was just a normal human! 

He sensed her turmoil and wrapped her in his arms. “It’s okay,” he said gruffly. 

She rested her head against his shoulder for a moment and just breathed. 

Immortal. To think of all the things she could accomplish if she just wouldn’t die. She could live to see herself be born. 

Her head snapped up. “That little brat!” She hissed. 

“What?” Inuyasha drew back, unsure. 

“Shippo!” She stomped a foot. “He was being so hedgy and cryptic! He  _ so skillfully _ ignored my questions about growing old and dying!” She stormed away towards her hut, she needed to clean something. “Because I never died!” She yelled. “I was probably  _ there _ !” 

Inuyasha just watched her as she threw the door flap open with enough force to break it. She may not be human, but she was still Kagome. 


	7. Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Kouga, stage left.

Kagome and Inuyasha had traveled a half day to the east in order to reach a town plagued by rat demons. The slaying itself had been easy, but messy, and Kagome wanted a bath. Since neither of them really needed the sleep, they walked through the night to get home, Kagome trusting his keener eyesight to keep her from tripping or falling into a ditch. When they were just an hour away from Edo, the sky just starting to lighten with the first rays of sunshine, Inuyasha pointed north and told her he could smell a hot spring. She squealed and started running in the direction he indicated, saying she’d meet him at home. He shook his head and continued on, keeping an ear pointed in her direction. 

Kagome was walking back from her long, quiet soak when she felt youki in the distance. She stretched out her senses to get a better feel, knowing how to face whatever came at her. Focusing her energy, she reached toward the other ki. Kagome tasted the essence and felt the warmth of the other being. She could feel his energy caress hers and a familiar image filled her mind. Steel eyes and tanned skin. She felt his devotion to her as he picked up his pace, as if suddenly realizing she was there. She closed her eyes and felt him. His elation was palpable and tasted sweet on the back of her tongue. She could almost smell the deep bonfire and pine scent that she remembered from the last time they met. 

It had been almost a decade since she had seen him and she felt anticipation well up inside of her heart. Would he still declare his love for her from the mountaintops? Or had he moved on and mated? He had claimed that she would be the only one for him but it had been a long time. Would she even want his attentions? She had dreamed of seeing Inuyasha again, yet when she was finally able the spark was gone. Her puppy love had dissipated and Inuyasha felt more like Souta to her than anyone she could share her life with. Kouga had always been just as childish at the time, perhaps he hadn't matured to her level either.    
  
She opened her eyes to see the whirlwind of displaced air coming towards her. She was caught completely off guard when he finally reached her as, instead of stopping before her clutching her hands in his as he customarily did, Kouga swept her into his arms and spun her around. His deep laughter made her join in and she pressed her hands against his firm chestplate so she could resist the centrifugal force and be able to see his face. He smiled brightly at her, his warmth shining in his eyes. He slowed to a stop and let her feet hit the earth. Gently, confidently his hand cupped her cheek and his eyes bore into her soul.    
  
"Kagome..." He breathed. "I have missed you."    
  
Before she could respond he leaned down and kissed her. At first, she wasn't sure how to react. Her hands, still planted firmly on his chest, trembled as she thought about pushing him away. She knew he would stop if she asked him to, but she wasn't sure she wanted him to stop. His lips were soft and warm and she found herself returning the kiss. It quickly escalated as the hand on her cheek slipped into her hair and held her head close as he deepened the kiss. Her own hands slid up his chest and neck and into his hair, pulling it loose from its ponytail. His other hand splayed across the middle of her back and she felt herself melt into his embrace.    
  
Her mind shut off completely as his tongue swept into her mouth. He tasted as rich as he smelled, as if he was made of the forest and mountains themselves.    
  
Her heart rate grew rapid and it became harder to breathe. She was no stranger to kissing, a good make out session was fun after all, but never had she been kissed like this. The feeling of his youki caressing her skin was like a tingling warmth, welcoming yet alarming. She felt his claws scrape her scalp and his fangs graze her tongue and she was overwhelmed.    
  
He broke the kiss first, as if sensing her need to stop, and ran his nose up the column of her throat, inhaling her scent. Her breathing was ragged and the only things holding her up were his strong arms. She could feel his breath on her collarbone, just as shaky as her own.    
  
"Wow..." She breathed.    
  
He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. His thumb caressed her cheek gently, reverently.    
  
"Hi, Kouga. I missed you too." She laughed quietly. "But just so you know, you should not kiss people without their permission."   
  
His eyes widened slightly, he was sure his gesture was romantic. He had been completely overcome with her nearness and wanted nothing more than to be as close as possible. Before he could apologize she spoke again, a teasing smirk on her lips.    
  
"Do it again," she started, drawing a tiny spark of power to her fingertips, "and I'll taze you." She poked his chest and a light zing of energy passed through his body eliciting a growl of approval and anticipation.    
  
"You have gotten stronger," he admired. "I like it. My woman should be my equal."    
  
"Can I really be your equal if I'm "your woman"?" She joked.    
  
"You can, if I'm your man," he nearly purred.    
  
She backed away from him and let out a high sigh, fanning her face which she could feel heating up. "You are... Wow." She giggled. "I'm not sure if I'm turned on or embarrassed!"    
  
When he stepped towards her again, his arms open and his face hurt and wanting, she gently laid a hand on his chest and held him at arms length. "I am not the same Kagome you knew 9 years ago. And you have probably changed as well. Hell, I barely knew you back then!"    
  
His arms fell slack at his sides, rejection obvious in his eyes.    
  
"If you want me," she added quickly, not wanting to hurt his wolfy heart, "you'll have to earn me. Get to know me, let me get to know you. What if you find out you only lust after the girl I used to be? Which is gross by the way because I was only 15. But what if- what if you don't even like me?"    
  
"That's impossible!" He butt in, defending his claim. He clasped both his hands against hers, still pressed to his chest. 

"Oh, but it's not. You might get to know me and find out you don't like the way I eat or that I talk too much or you don't agree with the way I want to raise our kids." She didn't miss the way his chin raised when she mentioned their hypothetical offspring. "You could discover that your feelings for me are different or gone or something."   
  
"It doesn't work like that," he said in a gentle tone she didn't think him capable of. "You are the only one. Once a wolf choses a mate, it's for life."   
  
"But we haven't mated-"   
  
"I chose you. You're it for me."   
  
"And what if I decide you're not the one for me?" Her voice was gentle but the hurt on his face was as harsh as if she'd completely shot him down. She felt him stiffen and his hand squeezed hers momentarily. "If I get to know you, and I don't feel the level of commitment that you need from your mate, would you let me go?" She slid her hand up from his chest to rest on his shoulder, comforting yet keeping a small distance between them. His hands fell slowly, coming to rest on her hips, trying to pull her closer.    
  
"I would," he whispered.    
  
Attempting to lighten the mood she joked, "Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure I shot you down several times and you always came back."    
  
"You're worth fighting for," he shrugged.    
  
Kagome smiled brightly. "You're sweet."    
  
He leaned forward and stole another kiss, quickly regretting it as she made good on her promise. White light filled his vision as a thrilling, terrifying energy flowed through him. He fell back, a howl of pain escaping him. But as quickly as it came, the pain was gone. He stared up at Kagome with shock and awe and admiration, not many could take him out so easily.    
  
"I warned you," she lilted as she offered her hand to help him up.    
  
"That you did," he admitted. As soon as he was on his feet he grasped her hands in a more familiar fashion and stared into her eyes. "Kagome," he ran his fingers across her hands and arms, eliciting goosebumps, "may I kiss you?"    
  
"You learn well," she said softly as she stepped a little closer. "You may." His lips were on hers before she finished her breath. His hands found their way into her hair as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She would deal with consequences and getting-to-know-each-others later. After all, make out sessions could be so much fun.    
  


~~~~~~~   
  
She felt Inuyasha's approach before Kouga did, but she was not about to let him ruin her fun. She slid her hands up to the back of his neck for the best leverage and when she knew Kouga had sensed him and felt he was about to pull away, she pushed her tongue into his mouth and molded her body to his. He reacted instantly, his hands slipped down to cup her ass as he ground his hips to hers. They both moaned into the other and Kagome resisted the urge to hook her leg over his hip. She knew if she gave too much this would go much further than a simple make out.    
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he crashed through the trees. "Did you drown, or someth—" he cut himself off with a groan. "What the hell?!" He hollered, fully expecting the scene before him to stop and for Kagome to explain herself. He waited almost a full five seconds for them to stop but when he saw her roll her hips and pull Kouga closer, he decided he could get his answers later. If he still wanted them at all, he shuddered.    
  
The miko and ookami continued their make out for several minutes more, getting more heated with each passing moment. His hands roamed her body over her clothes and hers found every inch of exposed skin she could. He slipped one hand down her shoulder and she felt her yukata go with it. The same hand returned to massage her breast as his mouth kissed and licked down the side of her throat. She moaned loudly as his lips found her nipple and his tongue swirled around the nub and her fingers tangled into his hair. She pulled his head up by his hair to kiss him again, sweeping her tongue against his and completely turned on by the pleasurable groan that escaped him. 

The temptation to give in was strong, but when Kouga hoisted her up by her ass, and consequently his erection into her groin, she knew she had to call it off.    
  
"Oh god, stop," she moaned, having nearly the opposite effect.    
  
He groaned in disappointment but relented, just as she knew he would. "Why?" He almost growled, the roughness in his voice contradicting the gentle caress of his cheek against hers.    
  
"Because if I don't stop now I'm gonna have sex with you and I am not ready to jump to that level when we barely started the get-to-know-you bit." She kissed the tip of his nose with a gentle smile. "Plus, if we had sex now, you would totally pull the "wolves mate for life" card on me and really never let me go."   
  
"True," he conceded. His hands wandered up her side with a gentle force that expressed his need for her. "I can't wait for you to realize you love me," he whispered in her ear then gently sucked her earlobe.    
  
As tempted as she was to give in, she pushed him away. "I need to go take another bath now," she smiled and kissed his cheek before heading in the direction of the hot spring. "I'll see you soon, Kouga." She promised.    
  
He easily caught up to her and wound his arms around her waist, his lips brushed the shell of her ear. "I could come with you," he whispered and she shivered. "It doesn't have to be sex." He slipped his right hand between her legs and stroked his fingers against her vulva through the fabric of her yukata.    
  
Her breath caught at the sensation and she pressed her back against him. "Oh god..." She moaned. One hand reached up behind her to run her fingers through his mussed hair while her other grabbed the hand on her crotch. But when she didn't pull his hand away he bravely stroked her again and she mewled in pleasure.    
  
Encouraged, he licked the outer shell of her ear while his other hand journeyed up to cup her perfect breast. His right hand stroked a few more times before he slid his hand through the front opening of her kimono. She threw her other arm up and pulled his hair as she moaned. He gently parted her labia and ran a finger through her slick warmth. She gasped his name as he circled her clit with the pads of his fingers. His mouth closed on her neck and he kissed and sucked on her sweet skin as he masturbated her. Her moans were like torture to his cock, pressed tightly against her ass. She ground back against him and he wanted nothing more than to bend her over and claim her. He slid his fangs gently across the soft skin of her throat, and just as he was about to pull his mouth away to lick her again, she moaned his name and her arms pulled him close. Before he could stop himself his fangs sunk into her delicate skin. It threw her over the edge and her orgasm hit her harder than she had ever experienced before. 

When she came, her mouth hung open in a silent scream and her back arched in such a way he thought he might lose himself again. Her knees gave and he turned her in his arms to hold her up while she regained her balance. He reluctantly removed his hands from her delicious body and licked his fingers clean while she watched with rapt interest. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was ragged and she was gorgeous. His chest puffed with smug pride at her state of euphoria. 

“Did you… bite me?” She asked between breaths. 

“I couldn’t help myself,” he answered honestly. He looked slightly ashamed. 

She pushed herself up on her tip toes and ghosted her lips over his. “It’s okay,” she whispered, “I liked it.”   
  
He kissed her fiercely for a moment, pushing her away when he knew he was about to reach his limit. "You should go take your bath now," he reminded her with a smirk. “Before I can’t let you go.”   
  
His words snapped her out of her pleasure coma and her eyes met his. "Oh that's just not fair," she whispered. Her knees quivered for a moment and she rubbed her thighs together. "I am going to go bathe now," she whispered sternly, "and you are not going to watch." She rested against his chest and ran her tongue along his lips. "And you're not going to come, and we're not going to do this again until you at least know my favorite color." She breathed against his lips.    
  
He fought the urge to kiss her, trying his damndest to get a grip on his instinct to claim her. Meanwhile his hands gripped her hips and he was pretty sure he didn't hear a word she just said.    
  
"You are really hot," she murmured. Then she kissed him gently, slowly before backing away again to go take her bath.    
  
He stood, lovestruck and horny, as he watched her leave. He wanted to go to her so badly, his legs ached with the effort of keeping himself still. "Red?" He called out to her.    
  
"Nope." She laughed and disappeared into the forest.

~~~~~~~

  
“I decided, I don’t want to know,” Inuyasha declared as Kagome entered the hut.   
  
“Good, ‘cause I wasn’t going to tell you,” she laughed and stoked the fire to prepare a late breakfast.   
  
“Good!” He nearly yelled. He stood and marched out the door, obviously uncomfortable.   
  
Kagome felt bad about it for a moment but quickly got over herself. It was her life, she could do with it as she pleased. The hanyo would just have to get over it.    
  
She ate her morning porridge in peace, leaving the rest in the pot in case Inuyasha returned hungry, and headed out to start her chores. Everything was mundane now. For the past year she went for a run, ate breakfast, worked, made lunch, talked to Sango, trained, ate dinner, went home for the evening, meditated, rinse, and repeat. Running into Kouga this morning was going to make for a great conversation with Sango. Kagome found herself excited to get through her day and tell Sango about her morning. She went out to her garden to tend her herbs, humming to herself. She hadn’t been working more than an hour when she heard a familiar voice.   
  
“Inuyasha told me to come talk to you,” Sango said with concern.   
  
Kagome laughed and turned to her friend. “Inuyasha needs to butt out.” She said loudly, sure the hanyo was listening in.   
  
Sango chuckled lightly. “So, you don’t want to talk?”    
  
“I never said that!” Kagome grabbed her friend’s arm and led her towards her home, the garden could wait. She quickly washed her hands in the basin then held her hands out expectantly.    
  
Sango sighed and handed over her sleeping baby. Holding the child had become Kagome’s favorite pastime, especially since this was the first birth Kagome had been present for.    
  
As soon as the baby was nestled in her arm Kagome held one hand up with her thumb and index finger about a centimeter apart. “I came this close to having sex with Kouga this morning.”   
  
Sango’s jaw dropped and she gaped like a fish for a moment. “Kouga!” She exclaimed in a whisper.    
  
“Oh yes, Kouga,” she confirmed. “I almost forgot how hot he is.”   
  
“Hot?” Sango asked, confused by the term.   
  
Kagome pursed her lips. “Handsome? Not quite. Sexy,” she tried. “More attractive than he has any right to be. Delicious. A feast for my eyes,” she laughed, this was kind of fun. “God-like physique.” Kagome nodded at her friend. “Hot.”   
  
Sango was blushing. “Is Miroku hot?”   
  
“Miroku used to be very hot,” Kagome nodded. “But now he just looks like a dad.” She laughed, “He’s starting to get a little pudgy. I think you’re feeding him too well. There are some people who are into the ‘Dad look’ so I guess they would think he’s hot.” She shrugged, “It’s a matter of personal preference. All that matters is if you think he’s hot.”   
  
Sango nodded, pride in her voice when she answered, “I think he’s hot.”   
  
Kagome smiled wide, “Good.”    
  
“So tell me more about your morning,” Sango said, attempting to hide her blush. She tried to be as comfortable with talking about personal affairs as her friend, but still struggled sometimes with the more intimate subjects.   
  
Kagome was less embarrassed, thanks mostly to her 21st century upbringing, and told her everything.    
  
By the end of her story she could feel the anger rolling off the hanyo who was eavesdropping. She gently handed Haru back to his mother and stepped outside. “You’re not allowed to get mad when you’re listening in on private conversations!” She yelled to the trees.   
  
“I ain’t mad!” One yelled back.   
  
“Uh huh,” she mumbled as she turned back to the house. “Do not go messing this up, Inuyasha!” She called, then returned to her waiting friend.   
  
“He’s just protective of you,” Sango smiled.    
  
“I know,” she sighed. “And I love him for it, but I think I’d like to explore this path with Kouga and I’m concerned he’ll protect me too much. I really don’t want to be alone forever.” Her lips quirked in a half smile, “That damn kit of mine refused to tell me who I ended up with, only that I had a bunch of kids.”    
  
“And you think Kouga could be the one?”    
  
“I don’t know,” she said honestly. “But I’d like to find out.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my entire fan fiction history, that is the first time I’ve ever written a dirty scene!


	8. Yellow

As the sun rose Kagome stepped outside. The sky was an amazing display of red and pink clouds over the vast twilight blue sky. Early mornings were her favorite part of the day. The village was still and quiet and serene. 

An unexpected rush of wind fluttered Kagome’s hair, carrying the familiar pine and bonfire scent that made her heart skip a beat. She spun around to see Kouga standing confidently, the smile on his face softer than his usual cocky grin. In his hand was a bouquet of yellow lilies, daffodils, and daisies. Without breaking eye contact, he gently grabbed her hand and delivered the bouquet. As his hand left the stems it travelled up to stroke her cheek. 

She felt like she was in a trance, unable to look away from his beautiful steel blue eyes. Her free hand mimicked his as it moved of its own accord to cup his cheek. 

Kouga drew in a deep breath and her eyes darted down to his parted lips and back to his entrancing eyes. He was waiting, sure, strong, steady. 

Kagome shook her head and smiled before leaning up on her toes and kissing his soft lips. 

His hand slid from her cheek to the back of her neck as his other gripped her hip, pulling her close. The bouquet nearly crushed between them. 

Kagome drew the flowers out from between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Kissing Kouga was intoxicating. She could feel herself wanting more, drinking him in, and never being satiated. She knew if she gave in and took everything it would be days before she would let go. She wasn’t ready for that yet. 

He groaned as she broke the kiss. Planting her feet on the ground firmly and using his steadiness to regain her balance, she caught her breath. 

“Good morning,” he said softly. 

“Good morning,” she giggled. 

“You look even more gorgeous than usual in the early morning light.” He pressed his forehead against hers, the hand still on the back of her neck gently rubbed away the tension in her muscles. “I look forward to seeing you in this light every morning.”

She didn’t know what to say, so she settled for kissing him again. He was more than happy to oblige. 

It took several minutes for them to part. Every time she pulled away, he would say something sweet, and she would be drawn back in. Kouga was learning quickly. 

She finally stopped him by putting a hand over his mouth. “I would love to make out all day, but I have chores to do.”

He kissed her palm then gently peeled her hand away. “Let me help you,” he offered. 

“You would just distract me,” she laughed. 

He grabbed her hips and pulled her up on her toes, her body flush with his and their noses touching. “That could be fun.” His voice rumbled through her bones and she shivered. 

“Stop making me horny,” she whispered accusingly. 

“May I help you with that?” He whispered back. His tongue ran over her bottom lip before he kissed her again. 

She moaned into his mouth and her leg betrayed her as it came up over his hip.  _ Do not have sex with him _ , she tried to remind herself, but her logical mind and her body were in two very different places at the moment. She hoisted herself up his body and hooked her legs around his waist. 

He took the cue and carried her back inside her hut. 

They were panting and moaning, grinding and groping. And everything came to a sudden halt when Shippo groaned from his bed behind the shoji screen. 

Kagome could feel her face burning with embarrassment as she detangled herself from him. He had her pinned to the wall and she slowly slid down his body. The growl that came from his lips was deep and feral.

“Don’t move,” he warned. And she froze at the gravel in his voice. She felt a moment of fright and he tried again, more gently. “I am fighting my instinct, my desire, my beast’s need for you,” he whispered in her ear. He turned his face and kissed her neck where his fangs had pierced the day before. “And you smell so good, and you feel so good, and it’s damn near impossible.” He pulled back to look into her eyes, his hands slowly moved from her body to her face, holding her jaw and neck tenderly. “I would never, ever hurt you.” His voice was back to normal and she released the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “Please don’t ever be afraid of me.”

Kagome felt his sadness and smiled reassuringly. “Your voice just startled me,” she said gently. “Besides, I could totally take you.” Her confident smile warmed his heart. 

He groaned as his instinct demanded he mark her. His head fell to her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist. “You are so perfect.” 

She held him for a minute, enjoying the feeling of him so close. She could not believe she was already feeling so much for him. Her heart felt warm and full. She kissed his temple and he lifted his head. “What’s your favorite color?” 

He chuckled. His eyes were locked on hers intently and he smiled. “Blue, like the twilight sky, like your eyes,” he said lovingly. 

Her eyes stung with tears. He spoke so reverently, with so much devotion, it moved her. She gave him a quick, soft kiss. 

“What’s yours?” 

Kagome looked towards the yellow flowers strewn across the floor and smiled mischievously. “I like you guessing, it’s more fun.” 

He smirked. “It’s a challenge then.”

She nodded, a bright smile on her face. “Would you still like to help me work today?” 

He was not about to turn down an invitation to spend the day with the love of his life. “I am at your service.” He stepped away, finally freeing her from his grasp, and offered his hand. 

“Let’s start with breakfast,” she said, taking his outstretched hand happily. “Shippo should be awake any minute and he’s always hungry first thing in the morning.”

Kouga helped with breakfast and learned about her daily routine. She shared easily as she worked, telling him about training herself and then training three miko. How quickly she learned once she really tried and how much she loved knowing she could protect herself. 

He offered stories about his daily patrols. How his territory grew and shrank as others challenged his pack. And about the politics of being a lord of a clan. 

“The higher daiyoukai, they care about trade and lands. They sit on councils and sip tea. It’s terribly stifling. I prefer to run free. My pack is the largest it’s ever been, and is the largest ookami pack as far as I know.” 

“Your pack is unusual, I’ve noticed. At least, from what I know of wolf packs. The yokai aspect of it probably changes the dynamics.”

He stared at her strangely. 

“In a normal, non-yokai pack, there’s only a breeding pair and their offspring, right?”

“How did you know that?” He was completely awestruck.

“I know a lot of things,” she offered smartly. “I’ll tell you all about it in time.” She realized she was promising him and herself that this relationship would continue long enough for the big truth to come out. 

“I- uh - yes, okay.” He wasn’t about to push his luck when things were going so well, but now he was curious. “Yes, a yokai pack is different. We’re a community. Though the mortal wolves are still small family packs, they rely on us for protection and offer their strength to the pack in return.”

“That’s really amazing!” She smiled. She knew that someday she’d have to tell him about the wolf hunt that wiped out Japanese wolves, but she had time. If she could help the packs escape and thrive, she would. 

They continued talking about his pack for a while until Kagome declared she was done for the day and it was time to eat and visit with Sango. Kouga smiled at her exuberance over seeing the baby. He was already ready to start his family with her, and hearing her talk about her love for children just made him want it more. He helped her prepare a hefty lunch and haul it over to Sango’s hut. 

“You do this by yourself?” He asked, impressed by the amount of food she was able to carry. 

“Everyday!” She announced, then she put her fingers to her lips and let out an impressive whistle. 

“And that was?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“The lunch bell,” she winked. 

All at once several children were running over a hilltop towards them, Shippo in the lead. 

He chuckled briefly but froze when he heard a distant howl. He sighed as he turned towards Kagome and clasped her hands. “I have to leave,” he said sadly. One hand reached up to brush a stray hair from her cheek. “I will be back tomorrow.”

“I guess duty calls,” she frowned. 

He pulled her close, his lips barely brushing hers, and just breathed her in. “I will miss you every second I am away.” 

She pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him there.

He was quick to respond, his hands finding the curve of her neck and back and pulling her closer as his tongue swept into her mouth. He kissed her deeply, lovingly, a goodbye kiss that left her flushed and wanting. When he broke away her lips stayed parted and her eyes closed. He steadied her, gently kissed the tip of her nose, and left. 

It took a minute for Kagome to find herself again, lost in a haze of lust and giddiness. Shippo jumping up to her shoulder finally snapped her out of it. 

“Mama!” He smiled and she quickly pulled him into her arms to hug him. 

“Hi, Baby. Lunch is inside, go on ahead.” She ruffled his hair and he jumped down to go join the other kids. 

“Sango!” She whispered urgently as she followed the kids inside. “I have got to tell you about my day!”


	9. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death  
> I apologize in advance for the sad.

Meditation was hard when she couldn’t clear her mind. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Kouga. His firm chest and shoulders, his long black hair, always disheveled after she got her fingers tangled in it, his steel blue eyes, staring into her soul. He had waited for her, longed for her, wanted her for nine years and she was just coming to realize he might be who she wanted. 

But it was far too soon for that. They’d only spent one day and two make-out sessions together since she’d been back! She needed to get a grip. She still barely knew him. Kagome was ready to start a relationship with him, not jump straight to mating. 

He was just too sinfully delicious. 

She gave up on meditating and double checked Shippo was asleep before settling herself in the corner and shoving a hand between her legs. If she wasn’t going to allow herself to have sex with him, she was at least going to fantasize about him. And it was so easy to do with the memory of his hands on her. The taste of his tongue against hers. The feel of his cock pressed against her ass. She lost herself in her fantasies for a while, enjoying a couple slow building orgasms. 

Though she wished he was there to administer them himself. 

_ Maybe he is the one _ , she told herself. Then she shook her head.  _ Knock it off _ .

It was still too early when she left her hut. The moon had set, and the sunrise was still hours away, so the entire village was pitch black. She wandered towards the hill behind her hut and laid back on the grass, admiring the stars. 

“Can’t sleep?” A gentle voice asked. 

She knew he was nearby, but the sound of Inuyasha’s voice still startled her. “No, and I can’t focus to meditate.” 

She felt the air shift as he laid beside her. For a long time they just enjoyed the silence together, totally comfortable in each other’s presence. 

“So, Kouga, huh?” Inuyasha finally broke the silence. 

“It’s crazy, isn’t it?” She chuckled. “Am I insane for thinking Kouga could be my future?”

“Absolutely,” he said. 

She reached out blindly to smack him on the chest. 

“He really does care about you,” he admitted. “I was always so possessive of you, it made me really jealous.”

“And you’re not now?” She smiled. 

“It’s different, somehow. Like, I know he can love you in more ways than I can, or something. I don’t know, it sounds stupid when I say it out loud.”

“It sounds mature,” she corrected. 

“Keh. Whatever,” he scoffed. 

“I just don’t know if I’m ready to open myself up like that again,” she whispered. “It hurt so much when you didn’t choose me. What will I do if he figures out he doesn’t actually like me?” 

There was a long pause before Inuyasha spoke again. “I’m sorry I hurt you,” he said quietly. 

She reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. “Love hurts when it’s not with the right person. That’s not your fault.” It was so easy to talk about these feelings under the cover of darkness. Though she knew he could probably see her, she was blind to everything but the stars and vague outlines.

“I can’t believe you would think he’d choose anyone but you, though.” He snorted. “He’s so in love with you, it’d take him at least a century to even start finding things about you that might bother him.”

Kagome smiled. “Thanks, Inuyasha.” 

“Any time, ‘Gome.”

Silence washed over them again and they laid there, holding hands, until pre-dawn light began to brighten the sky. 

Kagome sat up suddenly as the memory of future Inuyasha struck her. He had said his daughter mated an Ookami hanyo. What if it was her son? She grinned widely at the thought that she and her best friend would be in-laws one day. 

“What is it?” Inuyasha asked, concerned. 

“I can’t tell you, but it’s gonna be good if I’m right!” She giggled. 

Maybe Kouga was the right route. Maybe he was the happy ending to her fairy tale. Maybe he was The One. 

She sighed happily and flopped back down on the grass. 

“You are so weird sometimes,” Inuyasha chuckled. 

“I hope I’m right,” she said cryptically. 

As the sun began cresting the horizon, she felt Kouga headed her way. “Kouga’s coming,” she announced. 

“That’s my cue to leave, then,” Inuyasha said as he jumped to his feet. “You feel better?” 

“I feel great,” she smiled. “Thank you.” 

“Keh.” He waved over his shoulder as he wandered away. 

She stayed right where she was, ready to soak up the early morning sun and wait for her prince. He did not leave her waiting long. 

The scent of fruit made her brow furrow in confusion and she sat up just as he set a basket of orange colored fruits at her feet. Persimmons, cantaloupe, dekopon, mandarins, and peaches overflowed the small woven vessel. The gesture made her heart flutter. 

“Good morning!” She chirped and held her hands out to him. She was expecting him to grab her hands and hoist her up, instead he crawled between her outstretched limbs and guided her back down to the grass. Her arms wrapped easily around his neck. 

“Good morning, My Love,” he answered. Then he leaned forward slowly to capture her lips in a tender kiss. His strong hands gripped her ribcage firmly as his tongue swept over her bottom lip. The knee he had placed between her legs slid back until his thigh pressed against her groin. 

Her body answered automatically, grinding her pelvis against his muscular thigh. Her arms gripped him tighter and her back arched until her whole body was pressed tightly against his. She moaned softly into his mouth. 

“You make it very hard to resist you,” she whispered against his lips. 

“You make me very hard,” he responded, grinding his erection against her hip. “You don’t have to resist me,” he suggested. 

“I can’t quite remember why I wanted to,” she joked and pulled him down to kiss her again. 

“Me neither,” he said. His hands travelled up to squeeze her breasts, finding her pert nipples through the fabric of her clothing. She was so responsive to his ministrations, he had to continuously remind himself that she wanted to wait, despite the flirting. 

Kouga used his other knee to spread her legs and nestled himself between her thighs, her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer. His erect cock was crushed against her clit and they moaned together. 

_ I am seriously dry humping Kouga on the grass behind my house _ , Kagome admonished herself.  _ A few more minutes of this and I’m just going to give in.  _

Her hips continued gyrating against him, and she could feel an orgasm building. Already it was better than her masturbation the night before. 

“I love hearing you moan,” Kouga rasped in her ear. His hot tongue swept over the shell and she shivered. 

She threw her head back and moaned his name as her body arched and her vagina spasmed. His mouth taking advantage of the exposed skin to lavish her neck with hot, wet kisses. 

He rolled them to the side, in an attempt to avoid the temptation to take her, and held her close as she came down from her orgasm. 

“So,” he said softly as he nuzzled her cheek. “Did I guess right?”

She giggled, “not yet.” 

“Ugh,” he groaned playfully. 

“It looks amazing though. Where did you get all that?”

“I picked it,” he shrugged. 

She was touched again by the gesture. He had spent who knows how long hunting down almost every orange fruit in Japan. “You’re pretty perfect, you know that?” She caressed his cheek, happy tears filling her eyes. 

“I don’t think I’m the perfect one,” he admitted. He kissed her gently. “Are you hungry?” He smirked. He sat up and dragged the basket closer, then cuddled her again as he held a peach out for her to take a bite. 

She relished the attention. He would let her take a bite, then lick the juice that dribbled down her chin and end with a soft kiss, until she had finished the perfectly ripe fruit. 

Just before they fell into another make out session, Kouga sighed and pulled away. “Shippo is awake.”

“I guess it’s time to get back to reality, then.” She tsked. 

They disentangled themselves and stood to start breakfast. 

Kouga spent the day with Kagome again, helping her tend to her garden and other duties while they continued to learn about each other. 

“I haven’t seen Kaede yet today,” Kagome frowned as she prepared another massive lunch. “I’m gonna go check on her after I drop this off.”

Kouga helped her carry the food to Sango’s hut and smiled when she let out her impressive whistle again to call the children. Once everyone was settled, they walked together towards Kaede’s hut. But once they were only a few meters away, Kouga grabbed her arm to stop her. 

“Kouga?” She asked when he didn’t say anything after a few moments. 

“Kagome, I’m- I’m so sorry,” he whispered. He stared towards the hut and Kagome caught on quickly. 

Her reiki burst out, unchecked, and Kouga could feel her panic under the sting of her aura. His hand burned as she ripped her arm away and ran into the hut. 

Kaede looked to be asleep. Still covered with her blanket, her head resting on her pillow. But her skin was too pale and looked waxy. Kagome threw herself on the floor and checked for a pulse. Her body was cold and Kagome knew she had passed hours before. 

Kouga was standing right behind her, unsure what she would want him to do, hands hovering just above her shoulders. He smelled the salt of her tears and suddenly she was in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and just held her close. This was not a pain he knew how to heal. 

Inuyasha burst through the doorway a minute later, no doubt alerted by Kagome’s power radiating out. He stood there, shocked, for a minute more, then put his hands on Kagome’s back and leaned his head forward until it rested against the back of her neck. 

There was no animosity between the Hanyo and Ookami as they comforted the Miko. Just an understanding that they both needed to be there in that moment. 

Miroku joined them next, leaning slowly into the doorway to see what was happening before walking over to the old Miko and saying a prayer over her body. He patted Inuyasha’s shoulder as he made to leave, saying quietly, “I will inform the village and make arrangements.”

It took several minutes for Kagome to lift her head from Kouga’s chest. She breathed heavily to try to calm herself. “Thank you for being here,” she said to both Kouga and Inuyasha, reaching back to touch the top of Inuyasha’s head and looking up into Kouga’s eyes. She was so grateful to have not been alone when she found the woman who had been her teacher and whom she had come to love as a grandmother. 

“Anything you need,” Kouga offered, gently stroking her cheek to brush away the salty tear lines. He kissed her forehead tenderly. 

“Somehow, I thought she’d outlive us all,” Inuyasha mumbled as he moved back to Kaede’s side. He touched the old woman’s cheek. “I’m glad it looks like it was peaceful.”

  
  
  


The men of the village prepared the funeral pyre and Kagome lit the flame in the evening after everyone had had their chance to bid farewell to Kaede. 

Kouga held Kagome securely in his arms as everyone in the village stared at the fire. She was amazed and grateful that he’d stayed the whole day, always ready to hold her when another wave of grief struck. Though, she was starting to feel guilty for keeping him from his pack. 

“Do you need to leave?” She whispered, knowing he would hear her. She was dreading losing his support. 

“They’ll be fine without me,” he said in her ear, tightening his hold on her. “I’ll get a message to them later and put my seconds in charge. I will not leave you until you’re ready,” he promised. 

She smiled gratefully and snuggled back into him. 

Shippo, who had been watching the pyre from Inuyasha’s shoulder, bounded over and leapt into Kagome’s arms. She caught him with practiced ease. He snuggled into her chest and cried for a few minutes until he fell asleep. 

“I should take him home,” she said when her arms started to feel heavy. 

Kouga kept an arm around her shoulder and led her to her hut. 

Once Shippo was snuggled in his bed, Kagome crawled into Kouga’s lap. He had tended the fire in the hearth and the warmth surrounded her. She told him stories about Kaede. From first meeting her and her thinking she was a demon, to learning about her powers and how to control them, and more. Every small thing about the woman that brought her joy, she shared. 

Kagome fell asleep that night. Emotional exhaustion taking its toll on her as Kouga cradled her in his arms. At some point she recalled him humming a lullaby as he stroked her hair, but she was too far gone to ask about the song. 

When she woke up, she was in her bed. Shippo was curled against her stomach and she was curled protectively around him. Kouga was laying on the other side of her futon, his face relaxed in sleep, one arm was resting on her hip so that Shippo was protected on all sides. She smiled knowing he was guarding his pack even in his sleep. She leaned forward and kissed his chin and he hummed sleepily. 

“Good morning,” she whispered. 

“Good morning,” he replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “How’d you sleep?”

“Better than I thought I would,” she said honestly. 

He lifted his hand from her hip to stroke her cheek. “I’ll make breakfast.” He gave her another tender kiss on her forehead and gently removed himself from the warm bed. 

Kagome smiled and cuddled Shippo closer. 

Somewhere in the middle of breakfast, Kagome felt Inuyasha approach and sit against the side of the house. She decided to bring him a bowl of porridge when she was done. 

Shippo asked if he could go play and Kagome sent him off with a few extra kisses and hugs. She was surprised he hadn’t wanted to stick close, but also understood the need for a sense of normalcy after a death. 

Kouga told her he was going to go make arrangements with the pack to be with her for a few days, and she knew he was trying to give her time to talk to her friend without feeling like he was listening in. She smiled gratefully and sent him off with a few extra kisses as well. 

Kagome filled a bowl and went outside to sit with Inuyasha. He was staring off into the forest with his legs crossed and his hands in his sleeves. She set the bowl in front of him then sat at his side. 

Inuyasha grabbed her hand as she sat next to him and she resisted the urge to pull him into a hug, knowing this was already more need for comfort than he would usually show. 

“It’s hard to love humans,” he whispered after several long minutes. “Because you know you’re going to outlive them.” 

Kagome rested her head against his shoulder and let a few tears fall down her cheeks. She realized quickly that he was warning her about her future. If she were truly immortal, she would far outlive her human friends. 

“I was fifty-four when my mother passed. Although, physically and maturity-wise I was prob’ly about ten in human years. Not too much older than Shippo.” His voice was barely a whisper and Kagome could feel her heart breaking with every word. “I didn’t have many human friends after that, mostly because no one wanted me around. The court kicked me out before her funeral.” He heaved a wavering sigh. “Humans didn’t want me and demons tried to kill me. It was hard.” 

“Oh Inuyasha...” Kagome whispered. She had no words to express how much she felt for him. So she just squeezed his hand and kept her head on his shoulder. 

“I envy Shippo sometimes. His parents died and just a few days later he had you. I see how much you love him and I wish I’d’ve had... something... I don’t know. I guess I wouldn’t be who I am if I’d’ve had someone.” He leaned his head to rest on top of hers. 

It was several minutes before he spoke again. He pulled his hand from hers to wrap an arm around her shoulders. “I was afraid of you coming back because I’d have to watch you grow old and die. I knew Kaede would have to die soon. And I know Sango and Miroku and their kids and even their kid’s kids will pass long before I do. But I was most afraid of losing you.” He chuckled lightly. “So thanks for messing up your wish. I hope you don’t mind you’re stuck with me as a friend for a long long time.” 

She smiled and hugged his waist tightly. “I’m so glad we’ll be able to be here for each other through all this. I hadn’t even thought yet about what it might feel like to watch my friends grow old, let alone die.”

“Immortality has its downsides,” he said grimly. 

“I prefer the perks.” 

“Don’t we all.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: suicide  
> Shortly after writing most of this chapter, my little brother completed suicide. He was my best friend. It has only been a couple months so it’s still extremely raw. It was hard to write this chapter initially because I have lived through my Great-Great-grandmother, Great-grandmother, three grandparents, and my own father’s death. I though I’d lost enough and been dealt enough grief and then my baby brother took himself from me. 
> 
> He suffered greatly from bipolar depression and alcoholism. I am comforted by the feeling that he is no longer suffering from these. I just wish he’d’ve called me and I would’ve been there to help him in any way I could. He was my brother, my best friend, and, because of our father’s death and our large age gap, like a son. He always told people I was his other mom because I had such a hand in raising him. 
> 
> Grief is impossible to live through, and yet we do. 
> 
> Mental health is just as important as physical health. 
> 
> If you need help, please don’t be afraid to ask for it. There are so many resources out there now for people who need help. If you don’t know where to start, message me. 
> 
> If you are feeling suicidal, please call 911 or the suicide hotline (800)273-8255 in the US. 
> 
> I love you all. I would be more than happy to be your big sister, auntie, pseudo-mom, friend, anything you need. 
> 
> If you need a sign that someone cares, this is it.


	10. Seek

Kagome was running her laps when Kouga returned. He easily kept pace with her and they ran in silence. He could smell the turbulence of her emotions, but he didn’t know what to do, so he just stayed close to her and waited. 

She ran a couple laps more than usual, then stopped by her hut to grab a yukata before jogging to the river. She dropped the yukata on a large rock, then dove in. Kouga almost laughed at her for diving in fully clothed until she started washing items as she removed them. He removed his armor and joined her. 

By the time she had finished washing everything and throwing them to shore to dry, she was crying. Her breath was shaking as she trembled. Kouga started to gently massage her back and she turned into him and buried her face in his chest. 

He hugged her tightly and just whispered, “I’m here.” 

She took comfort in the warmth of his skin and the strength of his arms for a small eternity, just soaking up his presence and calmness, and focusing on the sound of his heartbeat. 

“I need to leave,” she finally said. She looked up at him with watery eyes and he was very confused for a minute. 

“Leave where?” He asked softly, afraid she might disappear again. 

“The grief is overwhelming. I think I could handle it by myself, but I can feel it on everyone. I can’t focus on my own feelings when I’m being drowned by everyone else’s.” She took a deep breath. “My power can usually help with grief, but it’s too much. I need to be somewhere else.” 

“Okay,” he said as he cradled her close to his chest again. “Let’s go to the den for a while. Those knuckleheads have been dying to see you anyway.” 

“Can Shippo come?” She whispered. Kagome knew deep down that Kouga would accept Shippo, but her current emotions had her feeling the need to hear reassurances. 

“Shippo is always welcome home,” he chose his words carefully, trying to convey that he was as much family as she was. He was rewarded with a smile and a hug. 

“Thank you,” she mumbled into his chest. 

“C’mon you,” he lifted her out of the water, bridal style, and carried her to the rock where her yukata was warming in the sun. “Let’s get you and your son out of here.” 

He couldn’t resist achecking out her perfect body as he pulled the yukata up over her shoulders. She smirked and blushed slightly as she caught his roaming eyes. 

“Stop it, you big bad wolf.” She shook her head as she closed her yukata and went to collect her drying clothes. 

“A-woo.” He laughed in a mocking howl and pulled his furs on. 

~~~~~~~

Shippo took to the pack like a fish to water and Kagome felt guilty for having not met her kit’s needs for youkai interaction. All the human children in Edo outgrew him every couple years, and he needed better company. Kagome decided it was time to look into the kitsune school, though she was dreading knowing it would upset him. 

“What’s wrong?” Kouga wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side. 

“I was just thinking about Shippo. I need to do better by him.” 

“You’re joking, right?” He scoffed. “Kagome, I have never seen a more devoted mother than you.” 

“But look at how happy he is with the pack! I’ve been neglecting his needs!” Her lip quivered as she tried not to cry. 

“You’ve just recognized the need,” he pointed out. “You haven’t neglected what you didn’t know was there. Now you see it and I’m sure you’ll do something about it.” 

She gave a watery laugh and wiped her eyes. “Can’t you just let me beat myself up?” 

He kissed her temple. “Not a chance.” 

Kagome spent the day learning the pack. Some wolves she knew already, and they welcomed her with hugs and laughter. Others were calmer in their greetings and she could see them watching her from the corners of their eyes. Kouga would come and go as she joined in on games and learned and taught in a healing session. She felt comfortable. She felt welcome. She felt at home. 

After dinner, Shippo fell asleep in a pile of pups and Kagome just stood and watched him sleep for a long time. Kouga joined her after a while, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. 

“How many pups do you want?” She asked quietly. 

“I’d definitely like a few, but if all I ever have is you and Shippo, that would be enough for me.” He nuzzled her neck. 

“I want at least 10,” she stated. She felt Kouga stiffen behind her and she almost burst out laughing. She freed herself from his arms and dragged him outside. “Let’s go sit in the moonlight, so I can recharge.” 

“Aren’t you tired?” He asked as she pushed him down on a rock and sat in his lap. 

“Nope. I don’t sleep often,” she said as she snuggled into his chest and stared up at the half-moon. 

“Don’t humans sleep every night?” He asked, confused. He didn’t know much about humans, but he was pretty sure he knew that much. 

“I’m not like a regular human.” She shrugged. 

“That, I know.” He kissed the top of her head and she shifted to look at him. 

“Inuyasha thinks I’m immortal,” she admitted. “It’s totally crazy.”

“I wouldn’t call it crazy.” He shrugged. “You smell immortal.” 

“That’s what he said!” She snorted at the future joke. She took a deep breath and sank back into his chest. 

“How did you become immortal?” He asked after a few minutes. 

“I messed up the wish on the jewel.” She chuckled. “At least that’s what Inuyasha and I think. I wished the jewel would disappear forever. And we think it gave me forever in retaliation.”

“I’ll take forever.” He shrugged. “I’d’ve been happy to love you for a human lifetime, but to have you forever sounds much nicer.” He buried his nose in her hair and just breathed her in. Content to know he had forever for her to figure out how much she loved him and come around to being his mate, and then forever beyond that to be together. 

“In that case, I want 20 kids.” She giggled when he choked. “What?” She said innocently. “Knowing I’ve got time! I am going to be surrounded by love and littles!” 

He chuckled and held her tighter. “Anything you want, My Love.” 

They cuddled and talked all night and well into the morning. When the sun was high Kagome suggested a walk to make up for missing her morning run and Kouga and Shippo were happy to join. They found themselves playing silly games in a clearing not too far from the den. 

"Mama! Let's play Hide-and-Seek!" Shippo bounced excitedly as he waited for his mother's answer. She smiled wide and opened her mouth, but before she could speak Kouga answered.    
  
"Alright, Kit. Let's play." He smirked. Shippo loved to play his hiding game with humans because they weren't very good trackers, but he would present a challenge. "But first, show me how you hide your presence."   
  
Kagome radiated happiness, her son was being trained through play in a way she would never be able to teach him. Her wolfy boyfriend was showing off how he could care for their children, and it filled her with so much joy for her son to be treated as such. She listened as Kouga told Shippo how to suppress his youki and scent and felt pride swell in her chest when Shippo was successful in his efforts.    
  
Once Shippo felt he'd mastered his new skill enough he declared the game had started and dashed off into the forest.    
  
"Be careful!" Kagome called after him.    
  
"I'll make sure nothing happens to him," Kouga said reassuringly. He kissed her temple, eliciting a blushing smile from her, then stood and prepared to track the kit. He heard Kagome gasp excitedly as he shivered with power and transformed into a massive wolf.    
  
"Oh wow!" Kagome exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. "You're so beautiful!" She raised a hand toward his face, which stood at the same level as his more human form, and waited for him to rest his cheek there before stroking his soft fur. She squealed indignantly as his tongue stroked her face and he chuffed out a laugh.    
  
Raising his head, he howled out a call to his wolves. "Protect the forest, I'm training my pup." As he looked down at Kagome's wondering face he knew she would be crying joyfully if she knew what he'd just said. He chuffed and quickly licked her face again before darting off to find Shippo, feeling her hand barely miss his fur as she swatted at him.    
  
Kagome sat and waited, trying not to use her reiki to track them. If Shippo was hiding his youki well, she didn't want to give him away by having it respond to her reiki. She tried to meditate but was too anxious to focus, so she picked an array of wildflowers and started weaving a crown big enough to fit the wolf's head. She giggled to herself at the thought of him wearing it, and knowing he would just to please her.    
  
It was nearly ten minutes later, she heard a twig snap and looked up just in time to see her wolf step out of the tree line with a pouting kit in his mouth. She forced back a giggle and held her arms out for her boy.    
  
Kouga dropped the kit in his waiting mother's arms before transforming back to his humanoid form. "You did well!" He praised.    
  
"Not well enough!" Shippo whined. "You found me!"    
  
"That was my job," Kouga chuckled. "Ya wanna try again or ya wanna track me?"    
  
Shippo thought for a second before covering his eyes and beginning to count out loud, "One, two, three..."   
  
Kouga had seen the game played enough times to know the kit wanted to hunt, so, with a cheerful smile and a wave to his intended, he took off into the forest. He tried to leave obvious clues, a broken twig here, a scent mark there, but he wanted to see what the kit could accomplish on his own, too. He masked his presence and hid.    
  
"Nineteen, twenty! Ready or not, here I come!" Shippo sprang from his mother's arms and dashed into the forest. He could already smell one of the hints left for him and he was confident he would catch the wolf.    
  
Kagome laughed and continued her work on the flower crown. She was impressed when only about five minutes had gone by and Kouga emerged from the forest with a babbling kit in his arms.    
  
"Mama! I found him! I found a clue and then I lost him but then I found him!" He bounded over to her and hugged her. A quick peck on the cheek and he turned toward the forest again. "I'm gonna go hide again! I bet I can do better this time!" He said in challenge.    
  
Kouga nodded and waited as the kit took his leave to go hide. "He's good," he said to Kagome once Shippo was out of earshot. "He needs more of this, but he's definitely got a knack for it."    
  
Kagome jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you for this," she smiled. "You are amazing."    
  
He nuzzled her cheek in a wolfy gesture then kissed her. Moments like this made him want her more than anything. He couldn't wait for her to be his and to raise their pups and be happy forever together. Everyday they spent together just increased his love and devotion and solidified his desire to have her as his mate. There was always that tiny fear in the back of his mind that she would end up denying him, but it was easily silenced when she kissed him back and smiled at him the way she did.    
  
Her eyes were lidded and her cheeks flushed when he pulled away. "I'll be back," he promised. It took all his strength to leave her there as he turned toward the forest and began his search for the kit.    
  
"Good luck!" She called after him.    
  
The game continued for several more rounds. Each time Kouga hid, Shippo found him faster than the time before, and every time it was Shippo's turn to hide it took longer and longer for Kouga to find him. Somewhere in the middle Kagome crowned her wolf with flowers and was thrilled he wore them for the entire round, though he claimed they hindered his ability to track since the smell was so overpowering. She relented and kept the flowers for herself for the remainder of the game, wearing it as a necklace while she practiced stances.    
  
When the sun started to set, Kagome realized the most recent hunt had taken almost an hour and she started to worry. There was a moment of relief as she spied her wolf through the trees but it quickly faded when she realized there was no kit with him.    
  
He transformed as soon as he was clear of the trees and found a worried Kagome in his arms. "I can't find him," he admitted.    
  
She quickly turned in his arms, keeping her back pressed to his chest, as she swallowed her panic. "It's okay," she said, more to herself, "we can never find him." Then she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted into the forest "Olly olly oxen free!" She leaned back into Kouga and waited. "It's the signal that the game is over, we have to use it all the time because he's so hard to find," she explained.    
  
The waiting was agony. Kouga's arms wrapped around her waist were the only things keeping her in one piece. She repeated her call twice more before her worry was too much. "We have to look again," she nearly begged, "it's getting dark and I'm really worried."   
  
Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when Kouga howled to alert his patrol, "my pup is lost." The call was repeated back from all directions and he was slightly mollified to hear the search start.    
  
"What was that?" Kagome asked.    
  
"Everyone is on the lookout for him," he explained. He gently released her from his arms so he could guide her into the forest to start searching again.    
  
Kagome let her aura swell, she could easily sense a dozen wolves scattered throughout the wood, but her kit was hiding his aura too well. She repeated her call several more times as they walked through the foliage. “Kouga, please tell me you can find something. Any scent, anything.”   
  
He could hear her voice straining and held her hand a little tighter. “We will find him,” he said gently. “Try to focus again, maybe you can find him if you concentrate.”   
  
Kagome stopped walking and turned to bury her face in Kouga’s chest, she took several deep breaths to center herself and let her senses roam the forest. She could sense Kouga’s worry and fear, and the worry and determination of the other scouts. She ignored them and searched, touching every forest creature with her reiki. One after another she poked at them with her aura until one finally responded, it was slight but familiar. Her head snapped up and she met Kouga’s gaze with watery, hope-filled eyes, then she took off running.    
  
Kouga easily jogged after her, relieved to see her worry fading away.    
  
She stopped and knelt at a tree and pushed away a bush to reveal a hollow, when she stood again she held a sleepy kit in her arms.    
  
Kouga was instantly around them both, cradling the kit between them and comforting his intended.    
  
Shippo was rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Mama?” He was looking up at his teary-eyed mother confused. “Did I hide better?” He asked the wolf.    
  
Kouga couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up his throat. “You hid very well, Pup.” He rubbed his hair and dropped a kiss on his forehead. “Almost too well,” he admitted, “we were worried for a little bit.” He looked to Kagome for her reaction, making sure he hadn’t overstepped, and was pleased with her happy smile.    
  
“I called ‘olly olly oxen free’ but you didn’t come and I got so scared,” Kagome said as she nuzzled Shippo’s cheek.    
  
“I’m sorry, Mama!” He cried and threw his tiny arms around her neck. “I didn’t mean to scare you, I got tired and I guess I fell asleep.”    
  
“It’s okay, Baby, I know you didn’t do it on purpose, I’m just so happy you’re safe.” She looked up to her wolf and smiled gratefully. “Thank you for helping me find him.”   
  
He gave her a soft kiss and rested his forehead against hers. “I am sorry I lost him, I promised to keep him safe.”   
  
She shook her head. “You kept your promise, he’s here, he’s safe.” She leaned away slightly to meet his gaze. “Take us home?”    
  
He swept her into his arms and cradled her, and the kit he was coming to love as a son, and took off for the den as he howled “my family is safe.”   
  
  



	11. Stance

“And here I thought the pack didn’t eat humans anymore,” Ginta said, too loudly as he and Hakkaku wandered toward where Kouga and Kagome were sitting. 

“No, you see, you have it backwards. The boss is being eaten by the human,” Hakkaku replied, pointing to Kouga’s neck. 

Kagome glanced to where Hakkaku pointed and blushed as she realized she’d left a hickey. She slapped her hand over it and began channeling reiki to heal the bruise, but Kouga pulled her hand away. 

“Don’t you dare,” he said. “I am happy to wear your mark.”

“You’re such a lovesick pup!” Hakkaku crooned. 

“Ugh,” she groaned and flipped him the bird. 

Ginta, Hakkaku, and Kouga all looked at her with their heads cocked. Shippo, who had seen his mom flip off Inuyasha several times, just giggled and continued eating his supper. 

“I give up,” Ginta shrugged. “What’s it mean?” 

“It means shut up before I tase you.” She smiled a bright, sweet smile. 

“What does “tase” mean?” Hakkaku asked, instantly regretting it when she poked his arm with one finger and he yelped at the shock that travelled through him. 

“No wonder the boss lets her have her way with him!” Ginta laughed. “Sister is terrifying!”

“Boss, do you feel safe alone with Sis?” Hakkaku whispered loudly. “Do we need to get you a chaperone?” 

Kagome laughed loudly and Kouga said “I’d watch out. She can take me out, I’d bet she could purify you without breaking a sweat.” 

“Ooh! Yeah, it’s been a minute since I’ve had someone to spar with! What do you say, boys?” Kagome let her skin glow with power as she laughed at their expressions. 

“I think someone’s calling me,” Ginta said, pointing towards the den entrance. “Out there, I’d better go see what—“

“Sit down, ya bonehead!” Hakkaku pulled him down between himself and Kagome. “You’re my shield!” 

“Alright, alright, I won’t tase you.” Kagome grinned. 

“I’ll spar with you,” said a nearby wolf, Ikki, “if you’re serious.” Ikki was a transplant from the Northern tribe and had been wary of the Miko. He was one of many who wanted to see her earn her right in the pack. 

Kouga crossed his arms, ready to lay down the law, but Kagome sprung up from her seat, exclaiming, “absolutely serious!”

The whole den burst out in a roar of cheers and energy. The center of the common area was cleared while Kagome knotted her hair into a bun and tightened the straps on her ankles. The air around her crackled as her reiki clashed with the cloud of youki around her. 

“No powers.” Ikki declared. “Skill only.” 

“No problem.” Kagome smirked. She focused for a second and her aura coiled tightly around her until it was pulled in and sealed. 

“No powers?” Ginta whispered to Hakkaku. “How is she going to win without powers? She’s still a human.”

“She’s been training with taijiya for the past year,” Kouga said calmly. “She’ll be just fine.” His confidence radiated from his stance. He stood at the north end of the circle of youkai, arms crossed, and chin high. The newest members of the pack hadn’t been around for the Birds of Paradise, nor the fight with Naraku, they were in for a rude awakening for doubting Kagome simply because she was human. 

“Points? Pins? Tap-outs?” Kagome asked. She was excited to test her training against someone who wouldn’t hold back. She had been learning how to fight demons as a human, with a human opponent. She didn’t doubt Kohaku or Sango’s training, but they couldn’t match the speed of a youkai. 

“First blood?” Ikki smirked flexing his claws. 

Crap. Kagome pursed her lips. She had no claws or fangs of her own, and doubted he’d want to allow her a weapon. She thought quick and knelt to file her nails against the stone floor, angling her hands so she could get all four fingernails filed to sharp points at once. She heard a couple wolves laugh, but shrugged it off. She had to work with what she had. 

“Let’s do it!” She agreed, falling into a fighting stance. 

“First blood!” Kouga’s voice boomed. And the fight started. 

Ikki started on the offensive, trying to use his speed to his advantage. He was getting frustrated as the small human kept deflecting and redirecting his blows. Occasionally landing a jab whenever she spotted an opening. 

She had patience on her side. She knew the longer this went on, the more likely Ikki would make a mistake, leave her an opening. 

He landed a couple blows, but she’d come right up under his outstretched arm and jab him in the ribs. Kagome was having a blast. Ikki was getting pissed. He thought this would be over quickly without her powers, and that the tribe would see she wasn’t as beneficial to the pack as most claimed her to be. But she was holding her own, and laughing about it! 

He went in for a strike and Kagome saw her opening. She shifted to her right, then put all her weight behind her as her fist collided with his face. 

The roar grew louder as a trickle of blood left the split on Ikki’s cheekbone. 

Kagome extended a hand to him for a handshake and he just stared at her. She smiled and turned towards Kouga, skipping with giddiness. She paused when she saw Kouga’s face shift from pride to rage. Ginta and Hakkaku both instantly went from her silly friends, to fierce, angry youkai. Shippo, clutching Kouga’s leg, looked horrified. 

Her power unfurled on instinct and she felt Ikki collide with her barrier of reiki before being thrown back across the cavern. Everyone took an automatic step back from the burn as her aura swelled and took over the room. She focused in on Ikki, pinning him to the wall where he’d landed. 

“Do not ever mistake my kindness nor anything about me for weakness,” she said harshly. “I’ll give you a pass, since you don’t know me yet, but I don’t like cheating.” She pointed towards Shippo before pushing her aura against Ikki with enough force to make breathing hard. “If you ever scare my child again, it will be the last thing you do.” She hissed. 

Then she recalled her reiki, strode over to Kouga, and stood in front of the group in a protective stance. “I earned my place in this pack before you, don’t forget that.” 

A howl broke out as the wolves celebrated her victory. She picked her son up and left the main cavern towards Kouga’s den. 


	12. Id

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, my brain decided that all I wanted to do was work on this story, but that meant I was having a hard time doing everything else, which meant I then punished myself by not allowing work on this story! ADHD for the win! Anywho, I needed something between 11 and the current 12, so I wrote this, and now I have to figure out how to squeeze it in. 
> 
> 12 is now 13, if you’ve already read that, come back and read this. =]

Kagome had returned to Edo after a couple days in the den. She needed to tend her garden, dry some herbs, and be with her friends. The air in the village was still heavy, but it was easier to handle now that she’d had a break. Her meditations had brought a lot of healing to the village and Kouga stopped by regularly to check on her and invite her to come back whenever she wanted. He always made sure to check in on Shippo, too, which made her heart flutter. 

No one in the den had dared to challenge her again, though she’d had a few fun spars with Ginta. 

“Hey, Sis!” Hakkaku flopped on the grass. “How’s it goin’?” 

Kagome strung the last bundle of herbs on the line and sat next to him. “Did Kouga send you to babysit?”

“Babysit,” he shrugged, “spy. Same thing.”

She laughed. “Where’d he go off to today?” 

“The Southern Tribe. He’s been trying to get them to join the pack for a while now. The humans have been taking over their lands.” 

Kagome felt the need to apologize for being human. “Are they a large pack?” 

“Not really, plenty small enough to fit in the den. Or go North.”

“So, what’s stopping them?” 

“Besides stubbornness? The elder wants Kouga to mate one of his pups.”

Kagome felt a surge of jealousy wash over her. Hakkaku laughed. 

“Y’know, if you mated him, he be off the market.” 

“We’ve only been together for like 10 days,” Kagome scoffed. 

“That’s forever!” He moaned. 

“For eternal beings, it seems you guys rush into things.”

“We trust our instincts,” he stated. “Ten days is longer than any courtship I’ve ever heard of.” He looked at her with a raised brow. “For such short lived beings, you sure do take forever to do things.” He chuckled. 

“Smart ass,” she laughed. “We humans gotta make the most of our seventy to a hundred years.”

“A hundred years?!” He sat up. “That’s it?!” 

“If we’re lucky.” She shrugged. 

“Ookami don’t even reach maturity until one-fifty. And then maybe mate by two or three hundred if we find our mate early on.” 

“Jeez,” Kagome huffed. “Here I thought I was old at 25.” 

“You’re a baby!” Hakkaku flopped back down on the grass. 

Kagome shook her head and tried to change the subject. “So, you think he’ll convince them to come?”

“He brought a few potential mates for the elder’s pups.” He chuckled. “Including Ikki.”

“You think he’ll ever recover?” She smiled. 

“Not a chance! You, a human, won the fight, and then took him out again when he tried to cheat!” He laughed loudly. “You’re terrifying! And you definitely proved your right to be in the pack. I haven’t heard a single whisper about “the human” since the fight.” 

“But who am I gonna beat down if no one wants to fight me?” She smiled. 

“Ginta, definitely Ginta.”

Kagome laughed heartily. It was easy to talk to wolves. They were always so full of humor and energy. Even just the few hours she’d been alone in the village had drained her, but with Hakkaku it felt like her batteries were recharging. 

“So, let’s say I mate Kouga, would that make me your boss?” She smirked. 

“Ha! As if you’re not already Boss, Sis!” He turned to face her and propped up on an elbow. “Once Kouga declared you his mate, you kinda became second in command. Right now, you’re kinda same level as me and Ginta. When you mate, you’ll bump us down a tier.” He dropped his voice to a whisper and added, “but believe me, after having you around for a couple days and seeing you kick so much ass, some of the pack are gonna feel like you’re Big Boss and bumping Kouga down!” He chuckled. 

“The pack really likes me, then?” She giggled. “I was kinda afraid I had broken some rules or something.” 

“Nah! You fit in great!” 

“Good to know,” she smiled. “By the looks of things, I’ll probably be spending a lot more time there.” 

Kagome figured the wolves’ instincts must be controlled by the id. And since her baser instincts seemed to want to be with Kouga so badly, maybe she needed to listen a little harder. She wasn’t some hormonal teenager anymore, though she sometimes felt she was acting like one around Kouga, and there had to be a reason she was so drawn to him. 

It was easy to imagine loving him. 


	13. Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally chapter 12!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, this whole thing started as an excuse to practice writing sexy scenes. Then I added some story to it. Then I realized I tend to write a bunch of one-shots in the same universe. So, I tried to build bridges to create a chapter fic. 
> 
> This is really my first time writing chapters, so keep coming at me with your comments and suggestions and helping me grow as a writer. When you tell me what you want to see, it sparks ideas. 
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy!

Kouga fell more in love with her everyday. He could listen to her talk for hours, and he had. They had been lying in the shade of a tall pine as she told him stories of her home and her family, her education and friends. She was drawing circles with her fingertips in the palm of his open hand, staring up at the clouds. Every once in a while she would stop and point at a cloud telling him it looked like a dragon or a bunny or some other creature. He reciprocated with tales about his childhood and his duties, stories and legends of his tribe. He loved their time together.   
  
He paused in his latest story and turned his head when he heard a howl in the wind, an all clear from the western border of his territory.    
  
Suddenly, she swung her leg over him and straddled his hips. "Teach me to howl," she said.   
  
He stared up at her, a warm glow in her hair from the late afternoon sun, and smiled. "You want to learn to howl?" He laughed.    
  
"What if I'm in trouble?" She asked honestly. "Will you hear me if I scream? Will your patrol wolves know that it's me? If you teach me, I can call for you and you'll hear me."    
  
"Are you planning to get into trouble?" He joked.    
  
"Not usually, but trouble finds me."   
  
He thought about that for a second, then nodded and his heart fluttered at her pleased smile. It lit up her face and made her eyes sparkle. He couldn't help but smile back.    
  
She threw herself on him and kissed him softly. "Thank you!" She giggled. 

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I will always come if you call," he vowed.    
  
"I know," she said honestly. She planted her hands on his chest and sat up. "Okay, I'm ready!" She beamed.    
  
He chuckled and rested his hands on her thighs. "It's a count of six for distress," he explained. "You should make three tones. A count of three-two-one is a call for backup. Two-one-three is an emergency. We have to be quiet or wolves will show up ready to fight, okay?"    
  
She nodded her understanding and he quietly sang the tones to her, tapping his fingers against her thigh to count the beats. She repeated after him and he felt pride swell in his chest at how quickly she caught on.    
  
"You should hear someone repeat your call, they are relaying your message to the others. Howl as loud as you can and repeat your message so we can keep track of your location," he explained. He brought a hand to her cheek and she leaned into it gratefully. The thought of her needing to ever use the call made him feel sick, he wanted her to always be safe and smiling. "When you finish your call you end with your announcement. It lets the pack know exactly who they are going to help. Every wolf has their own announcement."   
  
She smiled excitedly. "Are you going to give me my own?"    
  
"Of course! You are part of my pack and I should have taught you this long ago." He was nearly as giddy as she was, she really was part of the pack and this was nearly as official an induction as mating her. He hummed the announcement for alpha female, the same as his own in a different pitch.    
  
She repeated it flawlessly.    
  
He sat up to capture her lips, letting all his pride and adoration flow from him as he kissed her.    
  
Her smile made it hard to kiss him. Her lips didn't want to pucker. She had accomplished something so small but was so proud. She pried his hands from her waist and forced him back onto the grass. "What if I only want to call for you?" She said huskily as she pinned his hands by his head.    
  
He growled appreciatively and answered with a quiet howl. When she repeated it his instincts kicked into hyperdrive and he flipped them so he hovered over her, his hips nestled neatly between her thighs. He kissed her fiercely and she responded in kind. He wanted to touch every inch of her, taste her skin, wear her scent, mate and mark her. They had grown so close the past couple weeks and her accepting the announcement as alpha, even without really understanding, was calling to his instincts like nothing else.    
  
He nearly yelped when she used her powerful thighs to flip him back on the grass. He had never been bested before, but if anyone was going to do it, it would be his Kagome.    
  
She pinned his hands to the grass and he found himself wondering why his superior strength was non-effective. He tried to force his hands back to her waist but was unable to move. Then he saw the faint glow on her skin and in her eyes. She was using her reiki to restrain him. If he had known the word 'kinky' he'd have used it.    
  
She trailed her hands down his arms, calling forth the earth's energy to bind with her own and create a strong force to hold him in place. Her nimble fingers found the ties that held his armor in place and she removed his chest plate, openly admiring how tanned the usually unexposed skin was. Her hands explored his muscled chest and abdomen as she kissed and sucked on his neck. "I want to learn everything to be a part of your pack," she whispered. She pulled back enough to look him in the eye. "To be your woman." She punctuated her statement by slipping her hand under his pelt and grasping his erection.    
  
He nearly died from ecstasy right then. His hips bucked and the once sexy restraint turned irksome. He wanted nothing more than to take her as his own, to bury himself in her and mark her as his forever. To bind their souls for eternity.    
  
She swung her leg off so she was kneeling at his side and slowly began kissing her way down his exposed torso. One hand still grasping and pumping his hard cock while the other untied the leather knot that held the fur in place. His erection stood proud and she fought down her own nervousness at her plan. Slowly, gently she kissed her way to the tip of his penis, then slipped as much as she could into her hot mouth.    
  
Kouga groaned and used all his strength to pull against his restraints. Her power was so strong! It took all his concentration to channel his youki to his arms and break them free of their prison. He used his freedom to move her hair away from her face with one hand, so he could watch as she pleasured him, while the other slid down her back to grip her firm ass.    
  
She listened to every little sound he made and learned what brought him the most pleasure. She licked and sucked and pumped with everything she had while he moaned beneath her. She stuttered in her ministrations when his hand, having slipped around to her front and between the opening of her kimono, stroked her womanhood. She moaned around his cock as Kouga's skilled fingers dipped inside her then along her slit and swirled around her clit. He kept repeating his new circuit and she matched his pace with her mouth.    
  
Before she could register his movement, he picked her up by the hips, as if she weighed nothing, flipped her kimono up, and positioned her sex above his mouth. His hands gripped her thighs as his tongue lapped at her moist lips.    
  
A surprised noise escaped her as her body was rotated ninety degrees but it quickly morphed into a strained moan as she felt his tongue on her. Teasing, licking, sucking, lapping, penetrating, she could hardly focus any attention on the blow job she had been determined to deliver. Her throaty moans escaped around his cock and the vibrations seemed to double his efforts with his tongue. Her hips rocked in time with his strokes as if automatically and her head bobbed at nearly the same rhythm.    
  
He could feel her muscles tightening and her body start to lose its rhythm so he sucked and licked harder, his claws nearly digging into her perfect ass as he held her close to his face. Her head raised up and her back arched as she came, all movement on his cock suspended and his hips bucked into her hands on their own accord. She gasped and moaned his name along with an expletive he had never heard from her before as her body quaked above him. Her hand started moving again, stroking him faster than before, as her thighs quivered with the effort to keep herself up. When her mouth found his cock again he moaned and bucked his hips again.    
  
She knew he was getting close and she fought the ache in her jaw and the post-orgasmic fatigue of her body, and when he finally came she milked him for every last drop. Her lips left his waning dick with a pop as she let herself fall on him. Slowly Kouga moved and guided her to lay by his side, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder.    
  
When they could breathe normally again he kissed her. "Thank you," he said. "I don't know what I did to deserve that, but it was incredible."   
  
She blushed and giggled. "Oh no, thank you."


	14. Tickle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry. ADHD burnout is ugh. I have to learn to pace myself if I’m ever gonna get through this. Lol.

“Shippo,” Kagome admonished lightly, “we talked about this.”

The kit simply crossed his arms stubbornly. 

“Don’t you remember how much fun you had last time you were here?” Kagome smiled encouragingly as they continued toward the kitsune school. She’d had Inuyasha find it for her after her first stay in the den and avoided actually taking him until she felt ready to heed her son’s future warning. 

“Last time,” Shippo frowned, “everyone was here. I wasn’t being left behind.” 

Kagome choked. Tears welled in her eyes and she realized this was the moment. If she got upset, if she cried, Shippo would feel guilty for hurting her feelings with his anger. He would beat himself up for who knows how long. 

“I would never leave you behind,” she nearly whispered. She cleared her throat and blinked a few times to wash away the tears. “What if I stayed for a while?” She suggested cheerfully. “Until you’re comfortable? It’s important to me that you feel safe. And I promise I will be here to get you at the end of every test!” 

Inuyasha had gotten her the information on the school’s schedule, five days of lessons, a day of review, a day of testing, and a three day break. She wasn’t sure how she felt about seven days straight without seeing Shippo, but she figured they could try it before nixing the idea all together. It helped that there was a longer break after every three sessions. For how sure she was that he had a severe abandonment issue, she also had an issue letting him out of her sight. What was most likely best for them both was definitely not the easy choice. 

Shippo stared at her face for a long time, judging his desire to learn and please his mother against his fear of her disappearing, before pursing his lips and nodding. “Fine, I’ll go if you stay,” he agreed. 

And she did. As promised, she stayed at the fake inn for three days, letting herself be pranked by the kitsune pups and giving her son all the attention he needed. On the fourth day he told her he would be okay if she left as long as she swore she’d be there at the end of his exams. Kagome introduced him to the “pinky promise” and hugged every student in his class on her way out. 

She didn’t go far. Barely a quarter mile away, she set up a small camp and practiced her howl to call for Kouga. He didn’t disappoint, showing up just minutes later. They camped together, roasting a rabbit he caught for her, and spending the long night cuddled beneath the stars. 

“Do you choose your size when you transform?” Kagome asked, weaving tiny braids into Kouga’s ponytail as he lounged across her lap. 

“Sort of.” He shrugged. “It’s mostly how much energy you expend during the transformation.”

She hummed. 

“Why do you ask?”

She met his gaze and stared for a moment before admitting, “I was wondering what it would be like to ride you.” She grinned and blushed. 

“Any time you want.” He smirked, waggling his eyebrows. 

She tugged on his ponytail lightly. “Not like that, Big Bad Wolf!” Then she leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose. “I meant ride on your back.” She chuckled. “It was just a dumb thought.” 

“Not dumb at all,” he said with a smile. “Ya wanna go for a ride, I’ll take you for the ride of your life.” He leapt to his feet and held a hand out to help her up. 

“You’re serious!?” She gasped as he hauled her up against his chest and kissed her forehead. 

“I’d do anything for you.” He smirked. 

“I know,” she whispered, casting her eyes down with guilt. “I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to, though. If it’s uncomfortable or weird, you definitely don’t have to.”

He gently turned her face up to his and leaned down to kiss her reassuringly. “I may not tell you “no” often, or ever so far, but I do know how.” 

She smiled warmly and nuzzled his nose with hers. “Just don’t let me cross your boundaries, okay? I’ve been very vocal about mine, and you’ve respected them, but you never seem to set limits with me.” 

“If you ever reach a limit, I promise to let you know,” he said and gave her a quick peck before leaping away and shifting into his wolf form. 

Kagome was as blown away as always, gasping with astonishment and giddy with excitement, she skipped over and held out her hand for pets. He happily let her hands stroke his fur. “You are so beautiful,” she whispered. 

His fur was thick and glossy and felt absolutely luxurious running between her fingers. He let her indulge for a while, the last time he’d shifted in front of her they hadn’t had much time for her to marvel, before laying on his belly so she’d be able to climb on his back. 

He hadn’t completely thought this through, he realized, as her legs gripped tightly around his ribs and her fingers pulled at his fur. He had the urge to shift back just to feel her thighs against his skin like that. A low whine escaped his throat and immediately Kagome’s voice was at his ear. 

“I’m so sorry, did I hurt you?” Her grip loosened and he knew she was about to dismount. 

He chuffed and shook his head, then stood and loped across the field. He moved slowly to give her a chance to find her bearings, then started a light run. When she giggled after a sharp turn, he went full tilt. There’d be a grin on his face, were he in human form, at the thrilled gasp and tightening of her grip. 

After several laps around the wide field, he tore through the forest, being much more mindful of stray vines and low branches than normal. 

When he finally returned to their camp, Kagome leapt from his back and started spinning and dancing around, waiting for him to shift back. “That was so amazing! And so much fun! And just incredible!” She exclaimed as she launched herself into his arms and kissed him. 

Her exhilaration made her scent almost effervescent, and it tickled his nose in a way he wouldn’t be able to explain until he had his first soda several centuries later. 

“Like I said, you can ride me anytime you want.” He smirked at her blush. 

“Big Bad,” she huffed. 


End file.
